Shackles of Shadow
by JusTeasing
Summary: 2nd story - It's been a week since their last encounter and just when Cloud thinks his nemesis has finally given up on his new plan to claim him as his own... he finds himself giving into temptation once again. Rated M for sexual content and extreme yum.
1. Confine

**It starts off a bit slow, but it gets waaay better as it goes along... just like the first one. So read, and enjoy... the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. (And i'm sorry for taking so damn long to post this, but thanx for being patient and sticking with it anyways.)**

* * *

** Chapter 1… ****Confine**

"You sure Cloud…?" Tifa asked, sounding worried.

"It's only a couple-a heartless." Reno shrugged.

The blonde just shook his head. "Not yet."

Reno sighed and turned to walk out the front door of the building. "Baby…"

Cloud glared at him as he slipped out of the door. "Reno! That's not very nice!" Tifa yelled, running after him.

"Wasn't trying to be… ow! Don't punch me!"

Cloud smirked at the two as they left and turned to go back up the stairs towards the bedrooms when Tifa's head popped back in the doorway. "We'll be back in a couple of minutes… okay Cloud…?"

He gave her a wave over his shoulder and headed up the stairs, hearing the click of the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed with a sigh… he felt so useless ever since he came back here… Even though he didn't exactly _like_ the way Sephiroth had been using him… he didn't really mind feeling needed in some odd way or another. _"Wait… What am I saying!?"_ He yelled at himself in his head. _"I don't miss him… I'm glad I'm here! With Tifa and Barret and-"_

Cloud jumped slightly at the sound of thunder outside and his eyes shot up to look at the window… and he froze.

He stood slowly from the bed, eyes wide at the sight… A shadow hovered outside… the one of his nemesis, wing outstretched. He began backing away, keeping his eyes on the window as another crash of thunder cut through the silence, only making his heart race faster when the accompanying flash of lightning revealed the same silhouette.

_Cloud clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away from the white light. A shallow chuckle erupted from the opened door and he slowly opened one of his eyes, then the other to look ahead at the silhouette in the doorway._

The memory of his terror shot through Cloud's mind when another flash of white light streamed through the glass. "No…" He breathed. "He's not here… he's not-" His eyes widened as his fingers brushed against leather behind him.

He whirled around and his eyes met the green gaze of his foe. "Good evening… Cloud…" Sephiroth said in a cool, seductive tone. "I've been looking for you…"

Cloud couldn't breathe. He could barely believe… "You… How…?"

The man reached out to touch the blonde's cheek, brushing the tops of his gloved fingers gently over his skin. Then, in a sharp breath, Cloud's brain began to process his situation and he took a few quick steps backwards, his gaze cold. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, demanding an answer.

"I came to retrieve my toy…" Sephiroth said, taking a step closer, keeping his eyes locked on Cloud's.

"I am no one's _toy_…" The blonde snarled, before turning suddenly and sprinting towards his sword in the corner of the room. He grasped the blade and turned again, lunging it towards the man who leapt into the air. "And I will NEVER belong to you!" He yelled before leaping up as well, the blade plunging down towards the man's head, barely missing the tips of his hair as Sephiroth ducked and landed back on the floor.

"But Cloud…" Sephiroth said, pulling his own sword free from its sheath. "… you already pledged yourself to me…" He stated calmly before shooting upward, sword pointed towards the blonde's chest.

Cloud spun backwards to avoid the attack and then returned the lunge, leaping off of the wall and attempting to slash through the man's waist. The sound of metals strike against one another cut through the air as Sephiroth blocked. "Liar!" Cloud yelled, pushing away with his sword before trying to slice through Sephiroth's other side, the same outcome following shortly after the assault.

The man just chuckled as the two of them landed back on the floor. "Do you not remember…?" He said softly, predatory gaze back on the blonde as he began to stalk closer. "Our last day together…" Cloud backed away, his sword still at the ready for an attack. "…you said you'd do anything…"

"I never-!" But Cloud was cut off by a sharp look from Sephiroth's steal green eyes.

"You said you'd be mine… for _all_ eternity…" He hissed, before lifting his sword and cutting through the air, towards the blonde's head.

Cloud lifted his sword up to block the attack and then Sephiroth slashed his blade to the side, tearing the sword from Cloud's fingers and throwing his own to the ground as well.

Then the blonde's back hit the wall with violently and he gasped at the twinge of pain, soon realizing Sephiroth had shoved him into a corner, his arms now by the blonde's shoulders… trapping him there underneath his gaze. That's when the blonde's memories came back to him…

_The man stopped and he looked over the blonde with a dominating gaze. "You must be mine for all eternity… or experience the penalty…" The last words sounded just as seductively sinister as any of the others Sephiroth uttered._

_"Anything…" Cloud breathed._

An evil smirk passed across the man's lips at the look in Cloud's eyes. "Aaah… so you _do_ remember…" He breathed, leaning forward to press his lips against Cloud's neck.

The blonde gasped at the feeling of teeth nipping at his skin and he tried to sink into the wall behind, to get away, anything… His arms rose up to push the man away, his hands resting against his chest… but those lips… They were telling him not to move… to just stay and be ravaged… utterly and completely consumed…

A shiver ran up Cloud's spine and he arched a little against the wall, Sephiroth's hands working to unzip the blonde's shirt as his teeth nibbled away at his skin. Cloud bit his lip and his eyes drifted shut as his head fell back. Sephiroth smirked against his skin and moved the cloth of Cloud's shirt away to reveal his chest and torso before leaning closer to his ear. "Now… _who_ was it that was lying…?"

Cloud gasped softly at the feel of the man's fingers running up his sides, and his back craned slightly, pressing his hands harder against Sephiroth's chest. Then Cloud's hands moved to the back of the man's head, his fingers curling within silver hair before pressing their lips together.

Sephiroth was a bit shocked by the attack, but took the chance and delved his tongue between the blonde's lips, Cloud retaliating immediately with intentions obvious to both of them. The man stepped backwards and then turned with the blonde, guiding the him forward with his caresses.

The backs of Cloud's knees hit the edge of the bed and the two of them fell onto its sheets, Sephiroth looking down upon his prey with a hungry gaze. But instead of staring down into sharp, blue eyes… they had changed into a hazy green. Sephiroth smirked and leaned down, close to Cloud's ear to hiss his simple words. "It's working…"

Cloud blinked and his eyes returned to normal, before widening in shock at the position he was in. "Wha… What did you-?" But he was cut off by the sudden emergence of Sephiroth's wing.

He shielded himself from the blast of wind as Sephiroth rose up into the air. Then the man outstretched his hand, his sword shaking for a moment on the floor before flying up towards his open fingers, Sephiroth grabbing it effortlessly and slipping it back into its sheath as he spoke. "You _will_ be mine, Cloud…" He hissed, his body beginning to disintegrate into the air. "…never forget that…"

Cloud watched as he disappeared, feathers drifting down to land upon his bed and body. All the blonde could do was stare at the place where the man used to be, still panting from the kiss that had stolen his breath, the words of the other echoing inside his head…

"Cloud…?"

He jumped at the call of his name and the click of the front door, but quickly settled his racing heart when he realized that it was only Tifa.

"Cloud? You here?" She called out from the hall.

Cloud got up from the bed, quickly gathering the feathers to hide them away from prying eyes. He really didn't need a worried Tifa at the moment. Then he looked around to see the walls' battle scars and his shoulders drooped slightly. "Crap…" He muttered before a knock was placed upon his door.

Tifa gasped when it swung open to reveal a slightly rumpled Cloud… his shirt still open to public view… and she blushed furiously, looking down at the floor. "Um… Was I interrupting something…?" She asked, keeping her eyes away from him.

Cloud noticed what was wrong and re-zipped his shirt before clearing his throat and leaning against the doorframe. "I was about to take a shower…" He said, barely covering up for himself.

"Oh." She said, slowly looking up again… and then her eyes grew wider. "Cloud…? What happened to your room…?"

Cloud moved slightly to block her view. "Nothing." He said quickly.

"But… the walls…" She moved to get a better look, but he moved again as well.

"It's nothing. Now, I want to go and take a shower so can you leave?" He said, feeling a bit irritated with her persistence.

Tifa's eyes met his again and she gave them an analyzing look before stepping away. "Fine." She muttered, turning away from him as the door closed.

Cloud let out a relieved breath and leaned against the door. Then he walked over to his closet, pulling out a shirt and pair of jeans for tomorrow, unzipping his shirt as he moved. The article of clothing fell to the floor and Cloud froze, his mind registering _just_ how much he actually needed that shower… He was already half erect. "Does Sephiroth really affect me that greatly…?" He thought to himself before undoing his belt and zipper while walking over to the bathroom.

But, even though he tried with all his might, he couldn't erase that thought… or Sephiroth's words…


	2. Dose

**Chapter 2…**** Dose**

_He smirked as Cloud ceased holding his breath in a sad attempt to restrict the moan threatening to pour from his lips. "Not until you beg." He __said,__ wicked intentions behind his words. His finger hooked around the rim of Cloud's pants, pulling it down until his hips were uncovered, but leaving his erection locked away. He could hear Cloud panting, and ordered him again. "Beg." He hissed, kissing the uncovered base of Cloud's erection._

_The blonde swallowed. Why did it feel like he had no choice anymore…? Why was his brain telling him to never surrender, but his body was screaming for him to give in? To let Sephiroth kiss him… to touch him… to seduce him into the waves of pleasure he was sending into his limbs… Oh god, this was definitely not helping. Cloud bit his lip and clenched his fists again. He knew he was going to regret this…_

_"I need it…" He panted, not being able to keep his breath in check any longer. "I need it… Now…"_

Cloud shot up in his bed, eyes wide and chest heaving. He hadn't expected a dream like that this early in the morning… Slowly, he steadied his breathing and moved to get up, but a groan erupted from his throat. He bit his lip and tried to move again, but the fabric sent a rush of heat into his gut and he moaned again. "Ngh-shit…" He mumbled to himself before moving a bit more swiftly out of the bed, the blonde gasping as he did.

He stumbled forward to balance himself against the wall, his legs not quite steady enough to hold up his weight. He winced as his inner-thigh brushed against his erection and he silently cursed his memories… But that's when he felt the hands upon his wrists and froze.

The man's breath ghosted across his skin, making the hair on the back of his neck prickle. "Have you been dreaming of me, Cloud…?" The seductive voice flowed into his ear and he knew immediately…

"Sephiroth…" Cloud breathed, a chuckle filling the cool early morning air in response.

"I told you I would come back… And now, you're going to be mine once more…" His lips curled around Cloud's earlobe, chest pressing Cloud closer to the wall. The blonde took in a shuddering breath at the feeling of his erection rubbing against the wall. Craning his neck back, he offered up his skin to Sephiroth's hungry mouth.

"What… What are you doing here…?" He panted, the heat in his gut steadily developing as hands ran along his sides and hips.

"I told you…" Sephiroth breathed between kisses down the blonde's neck and across his shoulders. "I'm here… to make you mine…"

Cloud's body shivered violently when he felt the man's fingertips trail up and down in lazy patterns along his torso, dipping dangerously close to his cock. "If you're seen… a battle will break out…" Cloud warned, his fingers curling into a fist and his back arching a little more at the man's taunting touches.

Sephiroth just smirked against Cloud's shoulder and then moved his lips closer to the blonde's ear once again. "Then why aren't you fighting…?"

Those words were the only warning Cloud received before he was flipped around and his arms were pinned above his head, lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Cloud moaned into those lips and ground his crotch against Sephiroth's, fervently searching for pleasure within the man's motions. Then their tongues entered each-other's mouths, entangling and battling for dominance as Cloud moved against the man once more.

One of Sephiroth's hands slipped down the blonde's arm… following the line of his muscles until he reached his chest… going lower until his hand rested upon the blonde's hip. Cloud moved his freed hand to the back of Sephiroth's head, increasing the intimacy of their kiss before running it down the man's back, nearly moaning from the pressure caused by Sephiroth's step closer.

Then the other hand was released and Sephiroth began to circle his thumb over the blonde's nipple, until it was hard and Cloud's head had fallen back against the wall. He couldn't help but bite his lip when he felt Sephiroth's mouth encase the hardened flesh upon his chest, his eyes beginning to sink back into a green haze of lust as he drew in pants between clenched teeth.

He could feel the man's hand trailing down the base of his spine and his back arched a little more with every inch, until the feeling of Sephiroth's fingers slipping inside his ass hit his nerves. The blonde moaned and his nails sunk into the man's leather-covered shoulders as a second finger was added and the digits began to move and curl into the sides of his entrance… stretching and shaping him in preparation…

Sephiroth began to rock against the blonde's erection and Cloud's grip on sanity loosened considerably. "Nnnnhgod…" Cloud groaned, his eyes clenched shut and his back arching even more than before, the two forms of intense pleasure filling him and sending waves of heat up through his body and into his brain, fogging his thoughts completely. "Oh god, please…" He moaned breathlessly, a third finger being added as he panted.

Sephiroth leaned in closer, his chest pressing against Cloud's skin, making the blonde gasp. "What is it that you want…?" He hissed before nipping at the skin below Cloud's ear, the mere words making the blonde's body _ache_ for more.

…and Cloud could barely believe it…

His world was melting away and his body was being wracked by pleasure… He could barely speak, could barely _breath_ as Sephiroth's fingers delved deeper into him. His back craned and he took in a sharp gasp as those digits hit his prostate unexpectedly. He let it back out in a moan and began to rock his hips in time with the digits inside his ass, seeking that same sensation once more.

Sephiroth smirked when Cloud nearly whimpered, his quest for gratification failing as the fingers were removed. "Do you want more…?" He hissed, lips moving back to the nook between Cloud's neck and his shoulder.

Cloud's breath hitched at a sudden bite to his flesh. "Y-Yes…" But he melted as the lips working at his neck sent tingles down his spine. "Oh god, yes…" He moaned softly, Sephiroth chuckling slightly to himself at the response.

"Then do as I say… and you _will_ get your wish." He breathed against Cloud's neck, his fingers trailing down to give Cloud's erection a gentle and _agonizingly_ slow stroke. The blonde took in a breath between clenched teeth, and his back arched to press their bodies closer… But that's when he felt it… the hard mass hiding behind the cloth of Sephiroth's pants.

Cloud's eyes opened and a slight smirk crossed his lips as an idea spread through his mind. Slowly, he leaned in closer to Sephiroth's ear, just like _he_ had done so many times before, and breathed his seductive words. "…Your wish… is my command…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly in surprised at the alluring tint to the blonde's voice, before his signature smirk painted his face once again. "Good boy…" He said softly before his teeth sunk back into the blonde's neck.

Cloud threw his head back with a gasp as those innocent tingles turned back into dangerous tremors of bliss when Sephiroth's fingers began to toy with his member. The man's thumb pressed against the head roughly as his other four fingers stroked up and down the length, coaxing it back into life. Cloud quickly shoved their lips back together, the man's other hand wrapping around to the blonde's back to guide him towards the bed and Sephiroth quickly reversed their positions to let Cloud fall first.

Their lips were still locked when Cloud's back hit the sheets, his hands beginning to explore the other's body. Sephiroth could feel the blonde's hand trailing down his spine and across his ass. And it took more than a little of his strength to keep from moaning when those fingers ran across his concealed erection… especially when Cloud unzipped his pants and released it to the cool air around them.

Cloud rubbed his member against Sephiroth's, silently pleading for him to enter, his head already falling back at the feeling of their cocks massaging against one another. Oh _god_, how he needed this… But for how long had he been craving such a thing…? It had only been a week since he was rescued…

His head tipped back farther at the feeling of Sephiroth's length rubbing against his entrance, sending more waves of heat through his body and shivers down his legs. With another stroke across his ass, Sephiroth had Cloud panting… But when the head of the man's erection began to press against his entrance, the blonde's hands moved to grip his shoulders in preparation for what was soon to come…

…and then it breached his walls…

For a brief second… the two froze… But then Sephiroth began to move, Cloud inhaling a long, cooling breath of air in sync with the man's motion… The same breath was released as the man pulled back out before pushing back in, Cloud's head tipping back against the covers and his grip tightening on Sephiroth's shoulders. He bit his lip as the man built up speed, pumping in and out of his ass, driving smoother, faster, _deeper_ every time… Cloud moaned, his skull pressing into the covers of his bed and his hips starting to move with his seducer's.

Sephiroth leaned down closer, pressing his torso against Cloud's erection as he moved, stroking it without hands, and earning another breathy groan from the blonde below him. "What is it… you want…?" He asked, his question laced within a whisper.

Cloud bit his lip and wrapped his legs around the other's hips, pulling the man down closer. The things his nemesis was doing were _excruciating_… they burned his nerves to the core and sent prickles down his spine… but this type of pain was different… it was enthralling… it was invigorating… it was Sephiroth…

The man's head jerked down closer to the blonde's lips, fingers curled around his silver hair. "What I want…" Cloud breathed, his hand falling from the man's hair and moving to trace his jaw line. "…is you… making me cum… right now." Slowly, his fingers traced the muscles of the man's neck and shoulder, sending a small chill down his spine.

Sephiroth smirked and after completing a long stroke out of the blonde, he rammed back in. The motion was so tremendously, bone-shatteringly fast, that Cloud's lungs barely had time to bring in a breath, the feeling of ecstasy hitting his nerves like a truck. Cloud's back arched as he cried out into the silence of his room, the man above him repeating the same motion, this time lifting the blonde's hips slightly to get a better angle.

Cloud didn't even have breath enough to moan, his nails leaving marks in Sephiroth's leather clothes as the man slammed against his prostate mercilessly. "Nnnhplease more!" He choked out, his back arching to the point of pain and pressing their skin together so his erection rubbed roughly against Sephiroth's torso.

Soon enough, pleasure was pulsating through his body, pre-cum dripping from his member to make the friction between his and Sephiroth's skin even more tortuous. "I-" He tried to say as his breath quickened, his muscles tightening. "I'm going to-!" But his warning was cut off by a moan as his body reached its peak, Sephiroth thrusting even deeper than before…

They could feel their muscles tense against one another as they came, Cloud's cum spreading across Sephiroth's revealed torso and part of his coat as the man's own hot liquid seeped inside of the blonde's ass.

Cloud's body fell limp, his arms falling away from the man's shoulders and his chest heaving. But his neck still craned slightly as the other's member exited him, the absence of body heat leaving Cloud cold and exhausted on the bed. He could feel some of the fluid trickle down his skin as he laid there, the sound of Sephiroth straightening himself the only thing he could hear.

Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened to look up at the man, the green tint still lingering in his gaze… and then an unexpected kiss was laid upon his lips. Their mouths opened and tongues maneuvered against each other's … and Cloud froze, feeling a pill-like object being placed upon his tongue before Sephiroth slipped away. But, as a reflex… he swallowed…

His eyes widened and returned to their cerulean coloration, Sephiroth smirking down at him… "Good boy…" He repeated in that same taunting tone before letting his wing free.

Cloud sat up, a look of urgency on his features. "No! Wait! What did you…!?" But his voice died away when the man wrapped the wing around himself and disappeared yet again within a hurricane of feathers.

Cloud stared on with a horrified look. His hand slowly lifted to let his fingers run across his throat… "What did he just give me?" But as soon as he uttered those words, the walls began to spin and his lids felt heavy… He blinked a few times before falling back onto the sheets, his head hanging heavy from his neck… "What did he…?" But his voice slowly died away… and all went black…


	3. Liquid

**This chapter IS NOT just smut. It has a little bit of it, but it's mostly information on what's going on… Or at least I tried to make it like that.**

**But don't worry, the rest of the chapters are going to smut-filled and yaoi-****licious,**** so just hold tight and enjoy the story. **

* * *

** Chapter 3… Liquid**

The room was quiet… only the sound of breathing filling the air as he slept. But then Cloud's expression of peace twitched at the feeling of something lightly brushing against his thigh. He repositioned himself in response to the touch before something else disturbed him… It was a soft sound, but foreign to his ears none-the-less. Then it happened again… a soft click above his head.

His eyes cracked open slightly, and then widened considerably as a pair of lips rested upon his own. He jolted backwards, hitting his head against the wall behind him and wincing slightly at the twinge pain.

"Aaah, so you are up…" The words were uttered before lips were pressed against Cloud's once again, the blonde trying to pull away, but soon finding he couldn't as a gloved hand slipped behind his head.

The blonde wriggled away slightly before shouting. "Get off of-!" But when he went to push the intruder away, his wrists drew tight against two metal rings, and his breath caught.

_He tried to stand, but felt a jolt to his wrists at the sudden movement. He turned, trying to look at his hands through the black.  
He pulled his wrists forward and felt a cool, thick ring digging into his skin._

"Brings back memories… doesn't it, _brother_…?"

Cloud's eyes shot up to meet the other's serpent gaze. "Kadaj…" He growled, wanting more than ever to punch the bastard.

"What…? Not happy to see me?" He taunted, but Cloud suddenly jolted upright, making the brother gasp and fall backwards in surprise. Cloud smirked. Kadaj's eyes narrowed and he re-positioned himself to sit upon Cloud's thighs. "Funny…" He said back, distaste for the blonde dripping from his words.

"What are _you_ doing here? Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud demanded.

The other just sighed. "I'm here with orders from brother… He wanted me to give you something, seeing as how he's busy entertaining your _friends_…" Kadaj said before an evil smirk spread over his lips. Slowly he leaned in closer to Cloud's face… "I remember this mouth…" He hissed, his eyes trailing across Cloud's lips. "It's the mouth that encased my cock, only but a week ago…" The blonde's eye sharpened into a piercing glare and Kadaj just laughed.

With a sudden movement, the teen's fingers had entangled themselves in Cloud's hair yet again, yanking his head back to look up towards the ceiling. Kadaj then leaned forward and drew a line up Cloud's jugular with his tongue before meshing his lips with Cloud's once again in a smothering kiss. The blonde tried to keep his lips tightly closed, but the other's tongue wormed its way into his mouth, the muscle fully exploring and taking advantage of the breach.

Cloud gasped as something sharp plunged into his arm, and the kiss was broken. He looked down to see a syringe filled with green liquid in his arm, Kadaj's fingers wrapped around it to hold it in place as the last drops seeped into the blonde's body.

The item exited his arm as fast as it had entered and Cloud's eyes shot back up to look at Kadaj. "What did you DO!?" Have growled, pulling against the cuffs restraining him in sad attempt to get closer to the other.

Kadaj didn't move, leaving only an inch of space between him and the angered Cloud. "Do you really want to know…?" He hissed, a dangerous smirk crossing his lips as his fingers trailed along the underside of Cloud's jaw. "Because if you do…" He continued, moving slightly to lay a kiss upon the opposing side of Cloud's neck. "…I'll need something from _you_…"

His lips kissed a little higher on the blonde's flesh and Cloud swallowed, he had expected something like this from Kadaj… Cloud closed his eyes against the feeling of the brother's lips against his skin. "What do you want?" He nearly growled, opening his eyes again to look for Kadaj's.

He felt the smirk against his neck and knew he had made a bad choice. Kadaj's eyes met his again and he leaned in to let their lips touch once more. Cloud's lids tightened upon one another and he let the other's tongue intrude, barely coaxing himself into returning the motion, a slow kiss of tongues rubbing against one another ensued until Kadaj pulled away to kiss down the blonde's jaw line.

"I want… to put that leash… back around your pretty little neck… and make you do things… that you _never_ would've dreamed of… until there's no more fluid left in your body… to ejaculate with…" He murmured between each kiss and nip at Cloud's neck, the hand not busy holding the blonde's head trailing down his body and delving under the covers…

Cloud swallowed again, drowning the sound of pleasure that threatened to erupt from his throat when Kadaj began pumping his member, leisurely enticing it to stand. "And… all of this… will be for one piece of information…?" Cloud said with some difficulty, his body relaxing slightly as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Heh…" Kadaj looked back into the cerulean gaze, bringing their faces close once more. "…that would only be the beginning…"

But when Kadaj began to lean closer for another kiss… something cold and thin pressed threateningly against his neck. The teen's eyes widened and his gaze slowly turned to follow the blade leading to another gloved hand. "Hello Kadaj…" The cool voice flowed over to the two of them, making both their bodies shiver but for opposing reasons entirely.

"Seh… Sephiroth…" Kadaj breathed, fear evident in his voice.

Cloud's eyes moved to meet the man's gaze and his heart nearly stopped beating. He had never seen Sephiroth's eyes filled with such strong revulsion before… it was like he was ready to burn Kadaj inside out just with his thoughts… "Get. up." He ordered, his voice cold and dripping with admonition.

Kadaj scrambled to his feet, his face depicting fear as he looked into the gaze of his angered brother. "Sephiroth, I only wanted to-"

"Silence." The command was sharp, cutting up Kadaj's words before they reached his ears. Cloud could only stare as Sephiroth put his sword away, slipping it down into its leather sheath. The man stepped forward slowly, Kadaj too petrified to move as he watched.

And then his features flashed his true anger and the teen gasped as his brother's hand clamped around his throat, the sound of leather stretching across his hand as his grip tightened. "Did I say you could touch him?" Sephiroth hissed.

Kadaj gulped and shook his head slightly.

"What was your assignment?" Sephiroth snapped.

Kadaj was visibly shaking as his elder brother's fingers constricted his neck. "T-To… give him… the activating serum…" He could barely choke out the words, the leather-covered fingers digging into his skin.

Cloud's eyes widened at the answer and his heart began to pound faster. _"…activating serum…?"_

"And did you complete it?" He asked, his eyes still locked on Kadaj's. The teen nodded, his fingers beginning to pry at the elder's hand, his oxygen nearly becoming cut off completely. Sephiroth suddenly jerked his brother closer, forcing his lips close to the teen's ear. "Then why are you still here…?" He hissed, venomous disgust seeping from his words before he threw his younger brother backwards, Kadaj's arm and back smacking against the wall violently.

Kadaj sunk to the ground, clutching his arm in pain before nodding slightly and disintegrating into thin air, sending Cloud a vicious look as he vanished.

Cloud stared at the place where Kadaj had once been in disbelief. _"Did… Sephiroth just… protect me…?"_

Slowly their gazes moved to meet one another's and Cloud suddenly felt very small. He could understand why Kadaj had been so scared, his gaze taking in what was left over of Sephiroth's dangerous anger. Then the man straightened back up to full height, his look becoming a little less penetrating and face becoming expressionless. Slowly, Sephiroth came closer to him, his eyes locked on Cloud's as the space between them lessened step by step.

The blonde moved backwards slightly as Sephiroth leaned over the side of the bed, his breath trapped in his throat as he stared into those piercing green eyes. Slowly, one of Sephiroth's arms outstretched, his hand disappearing out of view behind the blonde's head. Then the other disappeared, but on the opposite side of his face, trapping Cloud once more under his gaze. The blonde's heart couldn't help but pound in his chest, his throat becoming dry as he looked into those unwavering eyes in utter silence.

Then there was a click behind his head and one of his arms fell to the sheets… Then another, letting both his arms settle limply by his sides. Slowly, Sephiroth leaned in closer, his cheek passing Cloud's without touching the blonde at all, and yet he could feel the man's heat as if they were sharing the same skin. His breath flowed over the blonde's earlobe, making Cloud bite his lip to resist the urge of moaning.

And then the strange words were whispered into his ear… "Code entry, activate."

Cloud's eyes suddenly widened and he took in a sharp breath, something in the back of his mind clicking together suddenly.

"Code… Alpha 7."

Cloud's eyes clenched shut, a sound of pain escaping his throat as his head began to burn. Sephiroth stood back to full height, moving out of the way as Cloud's hands flew up to grasp his skull. "What-ngh…" He tried to say, not being able to as his thoughts screamed in pain.

Sephiroth watched as the blonde curled in on himself, his hands clamped around his head. Then his wing spread out into the room, his expression still meaningless as he looked upon his toy… and it remained so even as he vanished into a flurry of feathers, which individually burned in a moment's notice.

But the instant he had disappeared from sight, Cloud's pain ceased and the blonde released his breath. He glanced to where Sephiroth had once been standing and the man's words found their way back into his head. "…Alpha 7…?" Cloud asked himself softly before wincing at another powerful throb of pain. "Ngh-shit…" He muttered below his breath, his hand moving back up through his hair to clutch his head. _"What has he done to me…?"_

But for a reason Cloud couldn't understand… his mind wouldn't uncoil from a certain thought…

_"…Sephiroth… __protected__ me…"_


	4. Heat

**Chapter 4… Heat**

Cloud's eye drifted open, his cerulean gaze taking in his surroundings of evening light and comfortable sheets. Then he sat bolt-upright and looked around the room frantically… but his heart soon calmed as he realized that this time, unlike the other three days, no one was there to greet him a good morning, afternoon, or evening…

The blonde relaxed a bit more against the wall, and his head turned slightly to look at the luminescent numbers of his clock before a groan of annoyance came from his throat.

He threw the covers off of himself and walked over to his closet, fishing out a clean, light blue shirt and throwing it on before slipping his rumpled pair of black jeans over his hips. Cloud strung his fingers through his hair and then swung the door open.

"Woah!" He halted in surprise, only moments before crashing into someone. "Watch where you're-!" But the other's voice trailed off as he realized who had opened the door, and a playful smirk crossed his lips as he leaned against the doorframe. "Well well well… look who's up…"

Cloud glared at the redhead. He had always disliked him… "Hello _Axel_…" He grumbled, trying to get by, but the man's arm flew across the opening, preventing the blonde from passing.

"Aaaw Cloud… Why do you always have to be so cold…?" He said in an innocent tone. Then his green eyes flashed the mischief hidden in his smirk as it spread once more. "Maybe it's about time I heat you up a little…?" He hissed, his body suddenly becoming very close, his breath trailing across the other's neck.

Cloud swallowed, keeping his memories -of _Sephiroth's_ breath caressing his skin- at bay, his eyes flashing a quick green before returning to usual. "I thought you already had a toy…"

The redhead's expression waned and became a bit more cross than teasing. "_Roxas_ isn't a toy… and besides…" He said, features showing a slight sadness towards the subject. "…we're going through a rough patch." Axel said, the distance between them expanding gradually as he spoke.

"So, _instead_, you turn to me." Cloud stated, barely believing the redhead's thought process. He heaved an exasperated sigh and ducked below the redhead's arm to walk down the hall of bedrooms. "Pathetic…" He hissed as he walked away.

"Well you two do look almost exactly alike!" Axel called from behind him, Cloud turning the corner and slipping out of sight.

The blonde looked around as he descended the stairs, feeling a bit out of place when he heard the others chatting around the dinner table in the room next door to the entry way. He knew he was probably going to sleep in today, seeing as how terribly he had slept the night before… But to sleep in until 6:30 was just abnormal.

When he entered the dining room, Yuffie was the first to notice his presence and she immediately made a scene. "Cloud!? You're up!" She stated loudly, the rest of the table turning in sync to face him.

Tifa gave him a smile and opened her mouth to speak, but Cid cut in. "What the fuck are you doing!? Sleeping in 'til this late!"

"Yeah. Whatcha got in there Cloud? Hidin' somethin' from us again?" Barret said, half laughing to himself.

Tifa turned to the others and scowled. "That's not very nice. Of course he wouldn't hide things from us." She told them firmly before turning back to him with another smile. "He's still just a little drowsy…"

"Heh, Yeah right." Reno scoffed, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. "I bet he's got some fine babe in there. Look at him! All rumpled up like that…" But Tifa soon bestowed her wrath on him by kicking his chair backwards beneath the table. He clattered to the floor with an 'oof!' and the rest of the group laughed at his failed argument.

Then cerulean eyes scanned the table and he realized someone was missing. "Where's Leon…?"

Roxas bobbed his head towards the kitchen door at the back of the room. "He's in there…" The smaller blonde mumbled before becoming silent once again, picking at his food with an only-half-paying-attention look in his eyes. Maybe something was wrong…

"Why do you want to know?" Yuffie chimed in, her curiosity getting the best of her again.

Cloud shrugged. "Doesn't he normally get the mail since he's up so early…?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not today… It's his night to make dinner so he went out to get groceries and now he's cleaning up."

The blonde's eyes slipped to the kitchen as his ears finally picked up on the sound of dishes clashing together… "Oh…" His voice trailed off a little before he turned back to the others. "So, who has it?"

"Cid should. He was up early this morning working on a new airship…" Yuffie informed cheerfully. But then that cheeky smile of her's spread… "Why? Are you expecting a _love letter_…?" She teased, giggling behind her words.

Cloud just gave her a half-hearted glare and then turned his gaze to the mechanic, who had begun digging around in his pockets. "Actually… now that you mention it… you did get a letter. Ugh, damn it! Where'd I put the fucking thing?" He grumbled to himself before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "It has some weird fish on it…"

"A fish…?" Yuffie said, looking sickened by the thought of their being a fish _in_ a letter.

"You read his letter!?" Tifa was obviously appalled by the idea of intruding on Cloud's privacy.

"Hey. If I get 'em I can read 'em." Cid said, waving the paper around over his plate. "If you wanna see the damn fish, then here."

But as he stretched out his hand to give it to the girl, another came from across the back of his chair and snatched it from his hand. The redhead lifted it to his face as one of his brows rose. "This isn't a fish you idiot. It's that math sign for-- What was it…?"

"Axel! Give Cloud his letter!" Tifa said, obviously becoming frustrated as she reached for it, but he stepped away from her.

"Oh I remember what it is… But that doesn't make any sense…" He mumbled to himself, walking around the table.

Cloud sighed and walked over to him. "Axel, just give me the letter." He half growled, losing patience with the redhead.

He shrugged. "It's not that interesting… All it says is Alpha 7."

Cloud froze, his hand in mid reach for the piece of paper. "Here. You can take it. It's not like it's of any interest to me anyways…" Axel mumbled as he placed the paper in his hand.

Cloud's eyes slowly moved up to look into the emerald gaze. "Wh-What did it-?"

"Woah…" Axel suddenly cut in, his gaze hitting the blonde's eyes. "Cloud…? Have your eyes changed in these last few days…?" Axel said, looking at them a bit more carefully, leaning in even closer than they already were.

The blonde gulped. "M-My eyes…?" Cloud said within a breath, his gaze moving to Axel's lips… They had become only centimeters away from his own… It was like they were drawing him in… But why were they suddenly so hypnotic?

"Yeah… they're like… _green_…"

Cloud's eyes snapped back up to Axel's. "Green?" Axel nodded, and the blonde could only stare. _"He's too close… We're too close…"_ He took in a cooling breath and stepped away from the other. "I… I think I'm going to go back to my room…" He uttered softly, turning away from the others once again and heading out into the entryway.

Everyone stared after him in silent confusion as he left the room… then Tifa turned to the others. "I'm going to find out what's wrong." She said, standing up from the table and rushing after him.

"Cloud!" She called after him as she ran up the stairs to the hallway of bedrooms. The blonde turned to her and she stopped to catch her breath before standing up and facing him. "Are you okay…?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

The blonde looked away from her and took a few steps backwards. "Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just… not feeling that great…"

Tifa took a step closer. "Come on Cloud… I know you better than that. You can tell me… What's up?" But when Cloud stepped back a little farther into the hall, the shadows of the falling sun draped his face…

The woman gasped, her eyes widening. "Cloud… your… your eyes… they're…" But her voice failed to describe the eerie green glow coming from his gaze as he stepped even further back into isolation.

"Look, Tifa, I'm fine. So just leave me alone… okay?" He said softly before slipping into the quiet confines of his room.

It was like his words had snapped her away from a daydream and her gaze became sharp once more. "N-No! Wait, Cloud I-!" But the door had already clicked behind him and her voice died away. She stared at the door for a few moments before turning away and heading back down the hall… confused and disappointed… _"What is he hiding from me…?"_

Cloud leaned against his closed door and clutched his burning head. He could feel it happening again… the strange way his brain was screaming out for something… But whatever that something was he just didn't know… even though the craving tore away at his thoughts… he just didn't know… Slowly, his back slid down the door and he curled in on himself, trying not to yell from the pain in his head. But just as it began to become unbearable…

…it stopped…

Cloud released his breath and began to pant, granting oxygen to his begging lungs. He opened his eyes and his hands fell to his sides. His head tipped back to look at the ceiling and then he slowly rose from the floor, the light of the sun waning away into a deep purple of winter. Cloud watched as it hid behind the tree-tops outside and sighed, taking a step forward and then freezing.

A shiver suddenly flew down his spine and he took in a gasp at the small sensation. He released a long breath to cool himself down and shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He walked over to his bed and sat down, but then another shiver shook his body and this time it was stronger, making Cloud bite his lip and his eyes close as it shot down, straight into his member. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room… but then it happened again…

It was a strong pulse this time, running all the way through him and making his back arch slightly and his breath falter. "What… that hell…?" He panted, his body suddenly feeling _much_ warmer than it should have. Then another throb of ecstasy ran throughout his limbs and he nearly moaned. It was almost like Sephiroth was touching him again… sending these things into him… But no one was there…. no hands to commit such an act…

The next one felt amazing, his back falling to the covers as it arched. It was like someone… something was inside of him… pressing every sexual button on his body, making him squirm. Then a moan escaped his throat as a wave of heat crashed into his nerves, making his head press back into the sheets and his legs curl up to hide his sign of rapture. He bit his lip and his fingers entwined around the sheets as another one rushed through him, going straight into his already half-hardened member.

The blonde couldn't believe this… it felt so good, yet there was nothing to make him feel like this… He could barely breathe as another rush of pleasure poured into his muscles, another moan erupting from his mouth. He began crawling backwards on his bed in sad attempt to get away from the invisible hands touching him… but it failed miserably as another shot of heat went into his brain. "Nnnnhgod…" He moaned, throwing himself up from the bed after the next wave ceased, balancing himself on the wall to slowly make his way to the door. He had to get out… had to get away…

Then another sensation filled him, his back craning and pressing his erection against the wall, earning another moan from his lips at the immense friction. He stroked his erection against the wall through his pants and bit his lip as another pulsating heat raced through him, his nails digging into the wall, marking it with four white stripes. He slowly got enough of a hold over himself to maneuver over to the door, turning the knob with great difficulty as another wracking aesthesis barraged his nerves.

The blonde staggered out into the hall, his body turning to let his back hit the opposing wall first before sinking down to the floor, his muscles not wanting to work any longer. Then the sound of a door opening next to him hit his ears and his head lolled to the side to look up at the person standing over him.

"Woah…" The other breathed, green eyes gazing down at him in amazement. "It… It works…" He breathed.

Cloud looked up at him through a hazy-eyed gaze, slightly confused by the soft words.

But before the blonde could ask, the other continued. "Are you okay?"

Cloud's back arched again as his body received another merciless attack of ecstasy, but he eased back against the wall as it melted away, his chest heaving. "I-Unh!" But Cloud's voice was cut off as another strike of warmth shoved its way down into his pants. The time between them was getting shorter… His fingers clenched together and he hit the wall behind him with his fist. "Damn it! What did he do to me!?" He said loudly into the hall.

The redhead leaned down to look into the blonde's face and Cloud's eyes moved to lock with his. "Listen, you stay here and I'll go get help, alright…?" But when he went to get someone else, a hand clamped around his wrist, jerking him backwards slightly.

Another shiver wracked Cloud's body, making his head dig into the wall behind him… A smirk easing its way onto his features as he panted, eyes falling shut. "H-Hey… Axel…?" He said breathlessly, the fog of lust slowly seeping into his brain. "Do you really want… to help me…?"

Axel stared down at Cloud with questioning eyes, his expression unreadable. "Y-Yeah…?" He said while his mind tried to process what the hell was going on.

"Heh." Cloud laughed as he felt another rush of heat fly through him. Then his eyes shot open and locked on Axel's. "Good."

Axel gasped as his back crashed harshly against the wall, his arms suddenly pinned above him and Cloud's lips already working at his neck. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled, squirming violently to get free as the blonde kissed up his flesh, nipping at it now and then.

"What do you say about fulfilling that proposition from earlier…?" Cloud breathed against his neck, his chest pressing against the redhead's, enabling him to reach the sensitive point of flesh behind Axel's ear.

The redhead's eyes widened and he stopped squirming for a moment… "Pro-Proposition…?" He said, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel the blonde's erection against his leg.

Cloud smirked. "You know, that one where you… how did you say it…? "Heat me up a little"…?" Cloud whispered in his ear before nibbling at the redhead's lobe.

Axel bit his lip and his eyes clenched shut. "Are you serious…?" He barely breathed, the blonde's lips feeling _sooo good_…

Cloud chuckled before pulling away to look in his eyes. "If I weren't… would I do _this_…?"

Axel's eyes widened again as Cloud's lips vehemently attacked his own, the redhead's lips cracking open slightly in shock. Cloud didn't hesitate in delving his tongue into the other's mouth, one of his hands moving away from Axel's wrist to cup the man's jaw and draw him in closer. At first, Axel was still in shock, but the moment Cloud ground his half-erect length against his, the redhead moaned and kicked into action.

The two of them stumbled backwards into Axel's open door, the redhead closing it behind him with his foot. Their kiss broke once the blonde's back hit the wall of Axel's room, his neck craning back as the redhead feasted upon his flesh, mimicking what Cloud had done mere moments ago. Cloud's leg moved in-between the other's and he dragged his thigh against the redhead's member, making it react immediately. Axel moaned against Cloud's skin in response.

"Did you like that…?" Cloud teased, his fingers already unzipping the other's black cloak.

"Nnnhyes…" He moaned, Cloud moving his body against the other's as he answered. "But Cloud…?" Axel's voice shuttered as he spoke.

"Yeah…?" Cloud hissed in his ear before letting his hands trail down the redhead's back in playful patterns. He could feel Axel shiver at his touch.

"…Just shut up and fuck me." He hissed in the blonde's ear.

Cloud smirked. "Eager, are we…?" He taunted.

Axel growled in response before meshing their lips back together and grating his crotch against Cloud's, unbuttoning his shirt with frantic fingers.

The blonde groaned into his mouth at the feeling of the redhead's nearly-fully-erect member rubbing against his own, the fabric between them only intensifying it. But once the blonde's last button was undone, Cloud flipped their positions so Axel was back beneath him. Cloud began kissing down his jaw line, Axel pushing away the blonde's shirt and running his hands all over his body, feeling every dip and curve of his muscled chest. The blonde soon returned the favor and pushed back Axel's coat until it rested upon his elbows, exposing his chest and torso to the blonde's green-hazed eyes.

The redhead moaned and his head leaned back when Cloud's lips curled around his exposed nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Axel's fingers flowed lightly down the other's spine, sending another shiver through the blonde's nerves and brain. Cloud bit his lip at the feeling and the redhead chuckled to himself slightly, leaning in close to whisper into the other's ear… "Did you like that…?" He asked in the same tone as Cloud had before, mocking him slightly.

The blonde smirked and looked back into Axel's eyes. "Bastard…" He hissed before his lips encased the unattended nipple, dragging his teeth along its surface to earn a sharp gasp from the other as sign of his arousal. Slowly, the blonde's lips moved down the redhead's shoulders, nibbling at his shivering flesh, distracting the redhead as his fingers pulled down the zipper to his pants.

But at the same time, Axel's hands were trailing further down the blonde's body… his fingers running across all the curves like snakes. His gentle touches set in exact patterns to make Cloud not notice his other hand slowly undoing his jeans… slithering inside the fabric…

Cloud gasped and his body trembled as Axel's hands moved down his member unexpectedly. The blonde's back arched as the same hand encased his erection more tightly and then stroked back up, circling the head with his thumb. Cloud took in a breath between clenched teeth and his hands gripped the other's shoulders at the shock of unexpected heat. Then he smirked…

"I thought I was supposed to be fucking you…?" He said, nearly breathless as Axel's hand began moving faster, his fingers wrapped more tightly…

"You are… But you gotta be hard first, right…?" Axel stated, an impish grin on his lips.

Cloud moaned in response and his hands on the redhead's shoulders slipped down Axel's chest and sides, quickly moving to the rim of his pants. The blonde's fingers dipped down beneath the fabric and the black cloth fell away. Axel shivered at the impact of cool air across his heated skin. His revealed erection twitched with need and Cloud's eyes flashed a brighter shade of green at the sight. Then one of his hands moved across the redhead's ass, his fingers brushing a puckered-and-ready entrance before plunging inside of it.

Emerald eyes shot open and Axel's head fell back with a thud, the breach already feeling _sooo good_… Then the other of Cloud's hands slid down his thigh and behind his knee, lifting his leg up to get better access to the redhead's depths. "Nnnooh god…" Axel moaned out, his rhythm on Cloud's member slowing to a stop before his arms fell by his sides, nails digging into the wall behind him.

Axel wrapped his raised leg around the other's hip and pulled Cloud in closer, almost _giving_ himself to the blonde. Then a jab of ecstasy hit his brain as his prostate was brushed, his entire body quaking with need for such a sensation. "D-Do that… again…" He panted, Cloud obliging immediately, this time purposely pressing down on the gland, sending another jolt of pleasure through Axel, his back snapping into an arch.

The blonde's other hand moved behind Axel's back and ran down his trembling skin before inserting another finger into his entrance. The redhead's back and neck craned as he moaned, the two separate fingers moving in opposite directions… both digging into his prostate with greed. Cloud dug in even deeper with his fingers, swirling them around the outside of the already wet gland and he took a step closer… pressing himself against Axel's body and pulling in the redhead at the same time… Axel's eyes rolled back and his muscles tightened slightly, his cock beginning to drip already.

Cloud's erection rubbed against his own at the same time his fingers dug in deeper and another deep moan erupted from Axel's mouth. His hips rocked against Cloud's and his cock twitched, a small stream of cum running down it's under-side.

But then Cloud slowed the pace of his fingers and Axel almost whimpered as they were removed… But something else was soon pressed against the redhead's entrance… and slid past its doors. Axel's moan grew in volume as Cloud's member breached him, his head pressing into the wall, hands moving to dig his nails into the blonde's shoulders. A hand trailed down Axel's other thigh and lifted his knee up, the redhead wrapping it around his waist, Cloud positioning Axel so the wall could be used as his support, and then positioning himself so the only thing supporting him would be Axel… But when he began to move… it was pure ecstasy…

He slid in and out of the other, gradually building up speed, each movement causing Axel's breathing to grow a little bit more unsteady and another beat to be added to his already racing heart rate in anticipation …

Cloud pulled out slowly and thrust back into him, a motion so quick that Axel's body barely had the time to register the onslaught of elated bliss… barely being able to tell his voice to moan before Cloud continued, repeating the motion instantaneously… Axel gasped and his nails dug deeper into Cloud's shoulders, as a rhythm was soon established. He drove in and out of him… a little faster every time… a little deeper into the redhead's walls…

Cloud too could feel the vivid heat filling his every nerve, and he bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep from moaning. Axel was tight… but not so tight as to hurt… and it was an amazing feeling…

The two of them could feel their muscles tensing in preparation as the heat rose up, threatening their bodies to burst… Cloud's arms wrapped around the curve of Axel's back to support the redhead and himself… before his slick tongue trailed up the middle of his torso… And with that last shiver and sharp intake of air… Axel's hold broke.

His back arched, nearing pain, his nails digging into Cloud's flesh as he came, the hot liquid shooting out to cover his torso, his breath ceasing for the excruciatingly pleasurable moment of release… The blonde's muscles contracted against Axel, his cum filling the redhead before both their bodies fell limp… Axel's against the wall and Cloud's against his…

The redhead's legs slid down Cloud's body to return him to a standing position as he panted… And carefully, Cloud pulled the other from the wall, leading him to the bed… their exhausted bodies falling to its messy covers…

The two lay there for a few moments, panting in silence before Axel spoke…

"Even though… you look alike…" He said with some difficulty, his eyes cracking open to look at the man next to him. "…He's more fun to fuck…"

Cloud's cerulean eyes opened and locked with Axel's, before focusing on the redhead's smirk. But even he couldn't help but return the grin before shoving the redhead's shoulder.

"Axel…?"

"Yeah…?"

"…shut up…"

* * *

**yeah... it's not as good as the others... but i think i'll make up for it with the next one.  
****for sure... (smirks) **


	5. Greenery

"You knew the plan… So why didn't you _follow_ it…?"

Cloud's eyes opened slowly to the familiar voice and then snapped closed again at the sharp morning light.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't know it was-"

But a harsh sound of skin hitting skin echoed down the hall… cutting off the _other_ familiar voice.

Cloud's eyes blinked back open and he sat up, head turning to face the slightly open door. _"Axel…?"_ He thought to himself before curiosity told him to get out of the bed and investigate.

But when he saw who was accompanying the redhead, he stopped dead in his steps.

Axel's emerald eyes shot back up to meet the gaze of the taller man. The redhead looked fiery and pissed, cheek - a burning red. "Why do _we_ have to do all the work if it's _you_ who wants him!?" Axel snapped in probably a harsher tone than he should have.

The man turned his gaze slowly up to the Axel's and then his hand shot out, gripping the redhead's forearm and jerking him forward. "You should just be happy that _I'm_ not going to have the pleasure of punishing you…" He hissed, his snake-like gaze narrow and piercing. "Now get out of my sight…" He growled below his breath.

The man released his arm as the redhead jerked it away, glaring back up at him.

"Go to the Forgotten City." He ordered suddenly, catching the redhead off guard.

Axel blinked up at him and then opened his mouth to retaliate… but closed it again. He looked down at the ground, seeming to have remembered his place. A cloud of black and purple slowly curled around his legs, enveloping him completely before the redhead vanished.

Cloud stared in silence for a few moments, wondering if he should approach the man. But when the powerful black wing outspread, the man's head moved so he could see the blonde out of the corner of his eye… his signature smirk painted upon his lips. "Eavesdropping, Cloud…?"

The blonde's eyes widened at his words before he pushed open the door. "Wait! Sephir-!"

But Cloud's hands flew up to shield his face as the storm of feathers whirled about the man's form… Then the winds died down and Cloud's arms lowered back to his sides as he stared at the place where Sephiroth used to be… now completely empty except for the blanket of feathers across the wooden floor.

**Chapter 5… Greenery**

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked, bounding along-side the blonde as he walked out the front door, keys in hand…

"Out." He said, becoming impatient with the girl. The storm of questions had begun at around seven in the morning… It was nine.

"But _where_…?" She whined, following him down the driveway and into the opening garage door where they kept all their vehicles, Fenrir parked in the back, away from everyone else's cars or trucks.

"Nowhere that you should be interested in." He said, slipping on his goggles and mounting the bike.

"What about me?"

Cloud looked up to see Tifa leaning on the wall, concern on her features. The blonde gave her a meek smile. "Don't worry Tifa… I'll be back soon." He said before revving up the bike. "I promise."

Tifa's eyes fell to the floor and she gave him a nod, her hair spinning around her face as he sped out of the garage, leaving both girls behind…

"What's up with _him_ lately?" Yuffie said, sticking her tongue out at Cloud's back as he drove down the street and turned the corner.

But Tifa didn't answer… Instead she silently turned and walked up the path to the front door, her head hanging low.

Fenrir skidded to a halt outside of the forest, and Cloud's foot touched down onto the ground. He slipped off his goggles and looked around, already feeling a slight tug at his heart as he walked towards its depths…

His gaze scanned the trees as he walked through the Sleeping Forest… the eerie quiet ceasing at the crunch of his steps upon dead leaves… Then his feet led him to the Forgotten City of the Ancients, everything made of shells and the skins of creatures long dead and gone…

But when Cloud's eyes rested upon the gigantic shell where he had rescued Marlene from Kadaj only months ago… he stopped.

There, carved on the Ancient's building, was the sign of the nobodies… the sign of the Organization. For a few moments Cloud just stared. But then the odd feeling of a gaze crawling up his spine hit his nerves and the hairs on his neck prickled.

Suddenly, his legs fell away from underneath him. Twisting as he fell, he landed on his back painfully, face contorting in a wince. He tried to look down, but the pull of earth on his hair restrained him from doing so. Then something else wrapped around his wrists, stopping his movement and stretching his limbs. Cloud's eyes clenched shut in pain and he began to struggle, but his efforts faltered when a soft chuckle came from beside him… one unfamiliar…

He tried to turn his head to look but thin, finger-like objects curled around the sides of his face and kept his head steady. "You think I'll let you see my face…?" The smooth voice circled him as he struggled, the _things_ tightening around his wrists.

"Wh-Who are you!?" Cloud demanded, wincing as the bonds gripped him even more forcefully.

Another chuckle. "And you also think I'll tell you my _name_…?"

Cloud was suddenly yanked upwards by the restraints around his wrists, his body swerving limply before hitting a tree, his skull hitting the trunk with a harsh crack. He took the instant to look up… and his breath caught…

Vines were slipping down the tree towards him at an un-natural speed before wrapping themselves around his neck and shoulders, pulling him up and tightening around the trunk of the tree. He could feel his legs being bound once again by the plants, drawing his body tight against the tree and extending his limbs. Cloud tried desperately to pull his arms forward, but they wouldn't budge. "Let me go!" He yelled out, the vines growing up the sides of his head once again so he couldn't move at all.

"What are you doing here…?" The unfamiliar voice slid through the air like a snake, filling Cloud's brain and making his heart race.

"Ngh- None of your… fucking… business!" He said between fervent struggles.

"Aaah… So you _are_ Cloud…" The blonde could nearly hear the man's smirk. "I thought so…"

"How did you-?"

But the stranger cut him off. "…Axel said you would be arriving."

His cerulean gaze sharpened. "_Axel_…" He growled. "Where is he!?"

"Now now, settle down… I'm not about to tell _you_…" Cloud could tell the stranger was behind him now. "Besides… Axel has an… an _appointment_ with the others."

The blonde's mind suddenly grew cold at the sound in the stranger's voice. "A-Appointment…?"

"Yes…" The man hissed. "He annoyed our new leader… So Larxene is taking care of him…"

Cloud's eyes widened. "You mean… You're part of the Organization too…?" Cloud asked.

"Indeed…" The stranger sighed, his breath crawling up Cloud's neck. The blonde's body tensed. "…They call me their assassin…"

The blonde suddenly felt another vine touch his ankle, his heartbeat quickening when its cool surface delved beneath the hem of his pants, curling up his leg slowly. "Now I can see why Axel broke the rules…" The other's breath ghosting over Cloud's neck once more, sending tingles racing through his flesh. There was a soft bite to his skin, then a kiss was placed a little higher, leading upwards until a pair of lips curled around Cloud's earlobe.

The blonde bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the heat in his gut as the vine going up his leg grew dangerously close to brushing his cock. "Too bad I don't know the code… because then you'd be _so_ drawn to me… I wouldn't even need my plants to assist…" He breathed, the assassin's fingers undoing Cloud's shirt and trailing over his chest and neck in lazy patterns. Cloud's body heat began to grow at a steady pace. "And now…" He said before nibbling once more upon the blonde's ear. "…I'm going to do things that you never would've thought possible by a simple human…"

Cloud's fear rose slightly. "W-What do you-?" But his words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath.

His muscles tightened around the vine that had plunged into his ass and his other limbs pulled against his restraints, squirming viciously to get away. He bit his lip to restrain a groan of pain as it slowly pulled back out, the un-lubricated… _thing…_ feeling very uncomfortable. "Heh." Cloud laughed. "I never thought Reno's words of me having a stick up my ass were true…" Then his muscles tightened again, his back arching awkwardly against the tree as the vine slid back into him. But unlike any other time he had something up his ass, this thing hit his prostate immediately and his entire body shivered at the feeling.

The assassin smirked, his gaze turning cruel as he looked across the blonde's heaving chest. "…There it is…" He hissed as the vine went back into Cloud's entrance, and hit his prostate once more. The blonde released a moan as the tip of the vine dug down into the gland, sending an explosion of heat through his body and causing his back to arch.

The plant kept messaging it roughly, staying deep inside his ass as it moved, Cloud squirming helplessly… "Nnnnhgod…!" He moaned, his head being released by the smaller vines to let it fall backwards limply. He pulled on the restraints around his ankles, trying to draw in his legs and shield the erection forming below his pants, but the vines held strong. They refused to budge as the one continued to knead into his most sensitive area. His body began to writhe and the heat was already growing to an unbearable fire, burning him inside out.

But just as he thought he was going to unravel completely… Another vine grew off of the one messaging his gland and wrapped around the base of his cock roughly, ripping another moan from his empty lungs. He couldn't help but pant, his arms pulling on the restraints. "Le… Let me cum…" His eyes began to turn a hazy shade of green as he spoke, and he could feel another vine curl and grasp his balls, massaging _them_ as well…

Another moan reverberated from his throat at the feeling and his entire body contracted at once, needing so badly to release the pent up energy. "Not yet… I'm not finished…" The words were whispered in his ear, sending another shiver down the blonde's spine and into his quavering cock.

Slowly, the vine wrapped around his erection grew to encase it, restricting the ability to cum completely… and then he felt it… A tiny plant maneuvering its way into his erection's slit… Cloud bit his lip as it entered the head of his erection, moving all the way down into it at a steady pace, moving and winding as it slid. Cloud let out another groan of ecstasy, the thing inside of him wriggling down and sending sparks through his legs… Then his breath caught, and his body grew rigid.

A chuckle came from the other man, who watched as Cloud panted breathlessly, his world melting away at the feeling, his teeth gripping his lower lip. "You can feel it… can't you…? My vines slipping down into you… now pressing on _both_ sides of your prostate…"

Cloud writhed uncontrollably, his erection aching as the two vines massaged the gland in unison, but without being able to control his release, his muscles contracted rapidly, searching desperately for some way to get out of this mess and re-open his passage to release. "Nnnnhgod _please_…!" Cloud moaned out, almost whimpering as his entire body arched against his restraints and the trunk of the tree.

"You want more…?" The cool voice flowed into his ear and Cloud could only pant as a reply to the stranger's question. He could hear the man step back and then his fingers snapped.

Cloud's body shook all at once, the pressure and speed of the vines' movements increasing greatly. The plants encasing his cock began to move as well, fondling it and making his entire body nearly explode with heat, his breath becoming even more erratic as the plants pumped him relentlessly.

"N-NO! I can't take it!" The blonde yelled out into the empty air, his whole body writhing against the vines.

Cloud could barely hear the man's footsteps through his own racing pulse as the assassin grew closer. Human fingers softly touched his cheekbone, running across his jaw line, and slipping away at his chin. "That's just too bad…" The other man hissed before pecking a gentle kiss upon the blonde's lips. "…because if you hold on a little longer…" He laid another soft kiss. "…I can have a chance to toy with your top-half as well…" He muttered seductively, laying another kiss on Cloud's lips… this time, the blonde trying to stay with them as they pulled away.

But as the stranger came in closer once more… his lips faltered and he suddenly pulled back, not even reaching the blonde's skin.

Cloud could hear him turn and another pair of footsteps crunch through the dead leaves… Even the vines had stopped their motions. Then the stranger's voice touched his ears once more… "Aaah, Yazoo… So nice to see you again." He drawled.

"Hello Marluxia… And what are you doing?" Yazoo asked, sounding bored as usual…

"_Marluxia? Where have I heard that name before…?"_ Cloud thought to himself… but he could barely come up with an answer, seeing as how his mind was still scrambled.

"Oh. Just having some fun." But as spoke, Cloud could feel the vines around his limbs growing loser… slowly settling him down upon the ground.

Except… for one, _certain_ restriction.

"Must you all be so opposite to brother's orders…?" Yazoo said, his voice still calm and drone-like.

Marluxia just smirked. "But of course." He said, moving closer to the other man. "And I thought you already knew that…"

"The Organization should lear-" But his voice was cut off as lips met.

At first, Yazoo's eyes widened in surprise… but soon, the assassin's taunting tongue against his lips convinced the brother's mouth to crack open.

After a few moments of a deeply shared kiss between the two men, Marluxia pulled away and Yazoo panted against his own will… "We'll continue that later…" The assassin growled into the other's ear. "…but right now I have some unfinished business with our guest…"

But a hand grabbed his shoulder when he turned back to the blonde, who was now too tired to struggle. Marluxia turned o face Yazoo and a smirk spread over his lips. "Jealous…?" He hissed.

Yazoo gave him a soft glare. "I just follow my brother's commands… like you should…"

It was softly said, but a warning none the less.

Marluxia turned back to the blonde and then to Yazoo. "You always ruin my fun…" He said with a fake-sad face before snapping his fingers, the vines suddenly retreating to let Cloud fall to the ground. But before Cloud's erection was released as well…

"Wait." Marluxia stopped, and so did the vines… "Don't let him go _all_ the way yet…" The assassin rose his eyebrow at the other… "Brother might like it." The white headed man added quickly, before turning away towards the giant shell. Marluxia just smirked to himself in response and followed after him, the man's vines dragging Cloud along behind him.


	6. Exchange

Cloud was half dragged down into the depths of the Ancient's building. He was too weak to resist, so he let the vines being controlled by Marluxia lead his limp body… but after a few moments of panting from the feeling of his overly sensitive cock rubbing against the inside of his pants, Cloud's body and mind gave way completely and he fell unconscious.

**Chapter 6: The Exchange**

His eyes shot open when his back was suddenly hurled against the stone wall, his body ricocheting off of it and onto the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around each of his and he immediately began to struggle against the cool hands. His head turned to look into his attackers' faces to see that it was Kadaj and Yazoo holding him to the ground on his knees. "Get- off of- ME!" Cloud yelled, his body writhing against their grip as he spoke.

Then he took in a gasp and his hands clenched. "Damn it!" He hissed to himself more than to them. He had forgotten about the vine around his cock. His harsh movements had caused it to perk back into life and the head of his erection was now rubbing roughly against the fabric of his pants.

"Did you forget about that, brother…?" Yazoo whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

"It seems he likes it…" Kadaj said in a teasing tone from the opposing side of the blonde's half-heartedly struggling body. At that, a hand gripped his jaw forcefully and tilted it upwards, a tongue trailing up the side of his flesh.

Cloud shuddered. Kadaj smirked. The blonde swallowed and opened his eyes to glare at the brother beside him. "Go fuck yourself…" He said in a dangerously low tone that seeped distaste.

Kadaj just smirked again and then his face disappeared back above the blonde's eyesight.

Cloud tried to struggle again, but the more he did, the more aroused he became… Then, two cool rings were clipped onto his biceps, another pair clipped to his wrists. Cloud's eyes widened and he tried to turn his head to see what they two were up to, but couldn't manage it. "Wh-What are you doing!?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing…"

Cloud's neck scrunched up as the breathy words drifted over his skin. The back of his neck tingled slightly and he gulped. But whether it was out of fear or pleasure, he couldn't determine. There were a few other clicks of metal behind the blonde's back and then they stepped away.

Out of reflex, the blonde immediately tried to pull his arms apart and attack, but it ended badly and he fell forwards onto his chest. "Ngh-! Shit…" He murmured. He could almost _feel_ the brothers' smirks above him.

"Poor little boy… did u fall…?" Kadaj asked in a fake-concerned tone, then he laughed.

Cloud snarled and managed to get back on his feet. He began to pull on the restraints, but found he couldn't break from them in any way. "What is this!?" He yelled.

Kadaj just smirked. "It's an X-Restraint…" He began to explain as he walked closer to the squirming blonde. "…there are rings here…" He said, his icy finger trailing over the blonde's biceps, just above the metallic shackle. Then he got down on his knees behind the blonde, one leg on each side of his body. "…and here…" He breathed against the blonde's ear, running his fingers around Cloud's wrists.

Cloud bit his lip in order not to pant. He knew he hated Kadaj with all his soul… but that _body_… It was pressed against his back… its lips around his ear lobe… "Get… off of me…" Cloud panted, his lids falling when Kadaj's heat moved up across his back.

Kadaj ignored the words and continued with the explanation. "…Then we put two bars between them…" He breathed. Cloud shuddered against his chest. "So your arms are completely restrained…"

Cloud could hear Yazoo move in front of him and the blonde's shirt was slowly unzipped. It seemed the other man couldn't hold on any longer either as his lips covered Cloud's.

At first, Cloud was a bit shocked by the silent assault… but when his mouth was visited by an eager tongue… Cloud responded and repaid the motion in full.

"You do understand Brother…? With this thing on your arms…" Kadaj hissed, his hand moving to Cloud's chest… thumb brushing and twisting his nipple… Cloud gasping in turn. "…you cannot push them in…" The blonde suddenly moaned into Yazoo's mouth, and his back arched slightly. With the words spoken, the brother's body rubbed up his back, his very clear erection messaging Cloud's ass through their clothes. "…or pull them out…" He breathed.

Cloud's lips broke free from Yazoo's as his head tipped back in ecstasy, breath uneasy. Kadaj had moved back down in such a way that it felt like he was inside the blonde… pushing in and out of him…

Yazoo's lips locked onto Cloud's neck and his hand moved up to toy with the unattended nipple… only one out of three hunks of flesh becoming hard. Kadaj repeated the movement and Cloud's body visibly trembled. "N-No… stop…" He barely panted out, his body betraying him as the brothers took hold.

Yazoo tipped him back and moved to the right side of Cloud's body, Kadaj positioning himself on the left, each fully exploring their side of the blonde. Cloud's shoulders rested against the wall behind him and his head was slowly tipping back, their lips traveling over every inch of his hot flesh… every little piece soon being covered by their mouths and nipped at by wanting teeth…

When Yazoo's hands and lips left, Cloud nearly whimpered. But Kadaj quickly made up for the absence by completely pressing himself against the blonde's chest and kissing along his neck. 

But then his lips pulled away and were soon replaced by a fabric strip. Cloud's eyes opened at the sound of it fastening together behind his skull and Kadaj stole another kiss from his lips before standing up. "I said I would put the leash back on you one day…" He teased.

Cloud suddenly felt a jerk on his neck and he gasped, falling away from the wall and onto his knees roughly. "This way… _pet_…"

Cloud looked up into those taunting green eyes and glared. "Bastard…" He snarled before his neck was jerked forward again. He fell forward and took in a breath between clenched teeth. He had landed awkwardly upon his chest again and his cheek scraped upon the hard ground. He could already feel blood drifting down his jaw line and onto his neck.

"Get up." Kadaj ordered, the leash growing taught around his neck.

Cloud considered struggling… fighting… _anything_ to get away… But did he really have a choice? His head hung low as he staggered to his feet, flinching as a spark was sent up his spine… _"Shit… I'm so erect it __**hurts**__…"_

"Forward." Kadaj commanded, giving another tug to the blonde's neck. Cloud stepped away from the wall and could feel Yazoo slide in behind him, something being placed over his eyes and his world going black instantly.

"H-Hey!" Cloud rejected and squirmed a little, but his member rubbed violently against his pants once more and he quickly stopped.

The blind fold was placed around his eyes easily after that and when Kadaj ordered Cloud to move once more, his legs didn't falter in following the brother's orders. He heard the door in front of them open and then faint sounds flood into his ears.

The first thing they focused on was the sound of a whip in the distance and his face moved to where he thought it was coming from. To Cloud's dismay, they were moving _towards_ it.

As they passed the sound's origin, soft whimpering hit Cloud's ears… and he froze.

"Puh… Please… No more… I can't—can't take it…"

Cerulean eyes widened behind the blindfold. "Axel…?" He muttered more to himself than the man inside the small room.

The redhead looked up to see the other in the doorway, bound and bleeding. "C-Cloud!?" The blonde could clearly hear the ring of surprise in the other's voice.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going!?" A shrill voice snapped. There was a crack and a sound of pain… then the slide of skin against stone as Axel's body slumped to the ground… "Your punishment isn't over yet!" It was a woman's voice… but _whose,_ Cloud was unsure of…

"Larxene… Perhaps you should close the door…" Yazoo suggested calmly.

The woman just laughed. "…and not let the rest of this place know what they'll get if they double cross Sephiroth!? I think not!"

Yazoo just sighed and Cloud could hear him continue on… There was another sharp tug to his neck, and Cloud's legs were forced back into action. He flinched as another harsh crack of the whip reverberated through the hall, and a cry of pain shot into his nerves.

"…You better get used to that Brother…" Kadaj said, a smirk evident in his voice. "You'll be doing it soon."

That's when Cloud's brain went cold. What did Kadaj mean…? But he could only come to one conclusion… except it didn't seem to add up…

"Stop." Kadaj's voice cracked Cloud's thoughts and the blonde's body tensed. He heard Kadaj move a little and a thin fingered hand wrap around the back of his neck. "You ready… brother…?" He hissed, causing the blonde's hair to prickle.

There was a knock on the door in front of them and Cloud gulped. "We've got him." Yazoo said bluntly to the man lurking inside the depths of the room.

There was a reply through the door that Cloud couldn't pick up on and then Yazoo replied. "Understood." Slowly, Kadaj's hand slipped away from the blonde's neck and he heard the two pairs of footsteps trail away into the darkness of his mind…

He couldn't help but shiver. He could still hear the dim sounds of Axel's screams… the crack of the whip against flesh… flesh probably already opened in so many different, and equally painful, directions. For a brief moment he was happy he had been blindfolded for that instant…

And then there was a loud crack, louder than all the rest so far, and… silence…

Cloud's body dropped three degrees in that one moment and his heart nearly stopped. Where had Axel's voice gone…?

But before the worry could fully encase him… something else did…

He gasped at the touch to his chest and stepped away, hitting his arms against the wall harshly. Then a chuckle filled the air. "Jumpy are we…?"

Cloud's breath caught at the sound of the familiar voice… it's deep, _luscious_ tone taking over his brain in an instant. "Sephiroth…" Cloud breathed, his voice shaking slightly with fear of the man's intentions. He hadn't even heard the door open… Then he gasped, the man's leg rubbing against his half-erect cock… tongue following the crimson line of blood up his cheek.

The blonde had to bite his lip in order to keep the moans in his gut at bay, but when the man's hand ran along his spine, hidden below his shirt… one of the moans was let free and the man smirked against his cheek. Cloud mewled in protest as Sephiroth pulled away, and he found himself taking an unconscious step forward to find the man again, and when there was a gentle tug to his neck, he gladly followed its lead.

Cloud heard the door swing closed behind them and then Sephiroth had him take a few steps forward… all thoughts of Axel completely gone from the blonde's mind…

Then the leash fell limp and Cloud stopped. His breathing was already out of order and his heart was pounding once more… all he had been today was teased… he was sick of it. He needed to be touched… to be feasted upon and craved by someone…

And that's when the puff of breath touched his neck. "Don't move…" Sephiroth warned softly. "_Never_ move until I tell you…" He continued, his hands slowly running up the blonde's arms from behind.

"Y-Yes…" Cloud breathed. He couldn't help but give in to that voice… surrender to the lips upon his neck… toying with his senses…

"Now tell me Cloud… Are you a good boy…?" The words dripped with sinister intentions as his hands wrapped around Cloud's chest and torso.

"Nnnyes…"Cloud moaned. He couldn't believe how turned on he was… The most miniscule touch was sending shivers down his spine… the softest spoken words nearly made him cum right there… But that damn vine-!

"Then tell me…" He continued, his hand moving down the front of Cloud's pants, fingertips barely brushing the base of Cloud's erection. The blonde gasped at the feeling, and he tried so hard to not throw his head back and moan. He _had_ been told not to move after all… "…what do you feel when I do this…?" Sephiroth asked, his breath traveling over the blonde's neck once more… his hand sliding down further to grasp the erection below Cloud's pants.

At that touch though, Cloud's efforts to keep from moving were broken as he shuddered and his head fell back. The moan he gave in reply was deep and echoed off the walls. But it wasn't good enough… Sephiroth's hand gripped one of the poles restraining Cloud's arms and tugged him backwards suddenly.

Cloud staggered back until his spine aligned to the unseen wall behind him, and suddenly Sephiroth was upon him again, his hands slapping down beside his head. The blonde moaned as lips met lips and Sephiroth ground against his crotch. "Tell me what it feels like…" Sephiroth repeated.

"Nnnnhgod!" Cloud cried out, his head falling back once more as Sephiroth's fingers grabbed his cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Say it…" He hissed. "…or else I'll stop…" And with that, the man stepped away.

"N-No!" Cloud stammered. "I need it! Please!" He yelled out into the darkness.

He could hear the man's sound of amusement and then Sephiroth returned to his previous position, except his hand now below the other's clothes, nails drawing gentle patterns against his member. "Then tell me…" He hissed as his hand slid up the blonde's erection more roughly.

Cloud bit his lip to shove the other moans down into his throat and then choked out an answer. "My… my body, it's-- It _craves_ this…" He panted, Sephiroth's now ungloved fingers running lines of torture up and down his cock.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good…" He whispered into the blonde's ear. "…and what of this…?" His nails hooked beneath the vine still holding onto Cloud's cock and he rolled it upwards slightly.

The blonde gasped and his back snapped up into and arch, forcing his cock against the man's hand and making him shudder. "Yes…" He breathed, his throat feeling dry. "…that too…" Oh GOD how he wanted to rip through the bonds on his arms… how he wanted to pull the man in closer… to feel his skin below his touch…

Then Sephiroth's tongue slipped up his chest and over one of the blonde's nipples, Cloud's breath being drawn in again at the same pace the man moved, his eyes rolling back. "Nnngod…"

"Do you need this as well…?" Sephiroth asked, his unoccupied fingers moving to the blonde's ass, running his nails across Cloud's puckered entrance.

He shuddered violently against the man's chest and his breath hitched. "Yes… I-NNNGH!" But Cloud was cut off by his own sound of impassionment when the fingers entered him. Automatically, the blonde moved against them and moaned at the feeling as they curled within him… Sephiroth stepped forward, removing his hand from the blonde's erection and forcing Cloud backwards.

He could feel the fingers going deeper within him and his body being compressed between the wall and Sephiroth… His head lolled to the side as he panted, rocking his hips with the other's fluid motions of torture… the heat in his gut slowly growing. Sephiroth's body rubbed against his as he moved to kiss the blonde, Cloud responding immediately and trying hard to stay with him when he pulled away to nip at his neck.

Then he felt it… The hard mass hiding below the man's pants stroke across his thigh… Cloud swore he reached his climax right then, but instead of ejaculating… all he could do was whimper and struggle against his restraints. Now more than _ever_ did he want to touch the man…

"What is it… that you want…?" Sephiroth asked between kisses to the blonde's neck, a third finger entering his tight entrance.

After another groan of pleasure, Cloud responded breathlessly. "I want these things… off…" He panted into the air as he pulled meekly at the restraints.

Sephiroth smirked. "Why…? Do you want to run…?" As he asked, he dug his fingers exceptionally deep into the blonde's ass and Cloud gasped, his body tensing around Sephiroth's digits.

"N-No!" He said in another gasp as Sephiroth ground his erection against Cloud's… "I want you!"

Suddenly, both stopped… eyes widening… the words sinking in… Cloud's head moved to face Sephiroth… Even though he couldn't see him, he knew exactly where he was. The only thing filling the room's eerie silence now were the pants Cloud couldn't restrain.

He felt Sephiroth's hand slowly slide up his face and push the blindfold away from his eyes and their gazes met instantly. "What… do you want…?" Sephiroth repeated.

Cloud was amazed… he had actually stunned the man… let alone stun himself. "I want you…" He breathed. _"Why am I saying this…? I should take this chance to run… to fight… to get away… but-"_

Cloud's thoughts were quickly cut off as Sephiroth's lips crashed together with his once more, and he moaned into the kiss. Their tongues moved together and yet at the same time against one another… One of Sephiroth's arms wrapped around Cloud's back, pulling him in closer and the blonde groaned instantly.

Then the other hand wrapped around to the restraints on Cloud's arms and the blonde heard a click before the clang of metal hitting the stone floor.

And he pounced.

Sephiroth was thrown backwards and onto the floor by the blonde's motion, Cloud laying over him as he smothered the man in kisses from his lips, across his jugular, and ending at his partially exposed chest. Sephiroth's back craned slightly at the feel of Cloud's lips on his skin and he couldn't help but gasp when the blonde's torso rubbed against his erection.

He smirked at the sound of pleasure and gave Sephiroth a look saying, 'Now _you'll_ know how it feels.' It was a dangerous look that would send chills down anyone's spine… and Sephiroth _loved_ it…

Cloud balanced himself on one hand as he shrugged off his shirt with the other, then switched hands. His lips stayed busy the entire time, and his body was carefully placed to rub against Sephiroth's member in the slightest way… when he saw the man's back crane below him, he knew he was doing a good job.

…and then his neck jerked forward…

Their lips locked once more and in one motion, Cloud was suddenly back on bottom, his bare back scratching against the rough ground as he writhed in pleasure. Sephiroth's hands were back on his torso and running downwards towards Cloud's pants… one set of fingers undoing the button… the other unzipping the blonde's barrier… then both slid them down and threw the clothes behind him.

Cloud gripped Sephiroth's shoulders and nearly screamed at the feeling of the man's mouth encasing his cock, the warm envelope feeling spectacular to the blonde's nerves as it moved. His hands gripped the other's shoulders more tightly, nails digging into leather when Sephiroth's teeth dug tiny trenches into Cloud's erection, their actions slowly removing the vine from his cock.

And then it slipped _juuust_ enough…

Cloud nearly screamed, but the man's hand tightened around his erection suddenly and the blonde's breath hitched. He was _sooo_ close to finally feeling the relief he needed but… but that _hand_… "I'm not going to let you cum yet…" Sephiroth's breath was on his neck, and then his lips moved to place themselves upon his, his hand moving carefully up and down the other's cock in a way that wouldn't allow him to release, but still cause him the most pleasure imaginable.

The blonde broke the kiss to let himself pant and moan. The feeling in his gut had DEFINITELY exceeded a simple heat… It was like a mad whirl of pleasure had erupted inside of him, sweeping him away on this feeling of hands upon his skin.

Then three of Sephiroth's fingers rammed into him, making Cloud's back arch and Sephiroth's grip slip a little to let a small amount of cum drip onto Cloud's chest. He bit his lip and shuddered at the feeling of the thick liquid rolling slowly down his skin… writhing when it was accompanied by Sephiroth's tongue… But when Sephiroth's fingers moved in a particular way, all of Cloud's thoughts turned into a flash of white, his heart stopping for a moment.

If the smallest touches did these things to him… he obviously hadn't been prepared for when the man hit his prostate. "Seh… Sephiroth…" He barely panted, his body locked in an arch. "N-Now… Put it in… now…"

A smirk crawled up the man's lips and his fingers slowly slipped out to make room.

Their lips met once more and then he thrust forward into the blonde below. The harshly initiated kiss was quickly broken as Cloud's head was thrown back, his eyes opening wide and his body bending away from the ground. "Oh god YES!" He screamed, not being able to hold onto his voice any longer.

With every thrust, Sephiroth's hand moved upwards on the blonde's erection… Every time he pulled back, it moved down… Then Sephiroth's mouth covered Cloud's once more, his unoccupied hand moving behind the other's head to glue their lips together in a kiss that was pure lust. Sephiroth drew in his body closer to the blonde's, his skin running up and down it, the friction causing harsh shocks of rapture to crash through the blonde's last remnants of control.

With every thrust the blonde's hips moved to let Sephiroth's erection dig deeper, go faster into him until he no longer had the breath to moan with. The hand around his member was _maddening_ to the senses… The cum trapped inside built a pressure up that Cloud just couldn't handle any longer. Sephiroth's hand tightened on the golden hair behind his head, and pulled it backwards suddenly so he could feast upon his neck.

But when Sephiroth moved just slightly, his dick began to impale the blonde's prostate and Cloud cried out with every thrust, his voice escalading and grip tightening on the man's shoulders. Then Cloud's entrance constricted around Sephiroth's cock as a warning to what was coming… and Sephiroth's body just couldn't handle the feeling.

All the blonde's muscles shuddered and contracted, his arms falling to his sides and legs wrapping around the man's hips in order to plunge him deeper… He could feel Sephiroth's muscles do the same, the hand around his cock letting go.

Cloud's eyes clenched shut and his nails tore away at the ground below as he came. His breath stopped as his erection twitched and cum spurted out across his torso and chest. Even though it was warm, it felt like ice against his heated skin… His entire body was burning up until the moment it was over when suddenly all that heat was gone and his muscles collapsed.

His head lolled to the side and his breathing was shaky, lids heavy over his eyes. He shuddered slightly when Sephiroth pulled out of him, and he swallowed in attempt to cool himself further.

Then his ears honed in on the panting above him that accompanied his own and he looked up to see Sephiroth balanced on quaking arms above him.

The man's body tensed as a touch trailed across his chest. His head moved to meet blue eyes and the blonde's hand slid back behind his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Then the two separated and Cloud steadied his breath in order to speak… "Sephiroth… I… I think I'm ready…" He looked away as he talked, obviously unsure of how to deal with this.

The man just looked at him for a moment. "Ready…?"

Cloud gave a nod. "…to _really_ be yours…" He said softly, his eyes moving slowly back up to meet Sephiroth's. Yet again, he could see the shock in the man's eyes, but it was quickly gone.

Another smirk crossed his lips and he leaned in closer to Cloud's ear, kissing his neck softly. "You know… if you keep catching me off guard like this… I may have to punish you again…"

The blonde smirked, a gentle tingle running down his spine at the kisses. "…Anytime…" He breathed.

Then there was a small moment where Cloud just closed his eyes and let the man kiss him, until words were whispered into his ear. "Are you willing to _prove_ that devotion…?"

"…Yes." All resistance had fled from his mind. He wasn't sure why but in the past few days… his loyalty to the man had grown to an unbearable strength. Maybe he had always been fascinated by him… or maybe it was one of the numerous substances Sephiroth had fed him…? Either way, he didn't seem to care anymore…

Sephiroth began to nibble away at his earlobe and then breathed a single name…

Cloud's eyes opened and his head turned a little towards the man. "What about him…?"

The man planted kisses upon his neck. "I want you to bring him here… and prove your loyalty to me…"

The blonde thought about the meaning behind his words… and then a slightly wicked smile crept up his features. "Alright…" Cloud breathed.

"…_and I'll have fun doing it."_


	7. Captive

The front door opened and a pair of blue eyes peered around the darkened entryway, scanning for any form of life. Slowly, he slipped between the door and the wall, closing it softly behind him in order to not attract any unwanted attention.

But the moment the door clicked shut, the light in the hall turned on. Cloud flinched and turned slowly around, already knowing who it would be. "Where were you?" She asked bluntly, her arms crossed and a look of impatience on her face.

Cloud looked Tifa up and down. He knew what she was like when angered and it was definitely something he wanted to avoid. "I had to meet someone."

"Who?"

The question was quick, like a gunshot… a shot Cloud hadn't _quite_ been prepared for… "Tifa… it has nothing to do with you…" He said as he passed by the girl.

An arm shot out to block his way, and Cloud jumped at the loud impact. His gaze followed the appendage down into a glaring pair of eyes. "If it has to do with you… then it has to do with me." At her words, Cloud's eyes narrowed and his head tilted upwards just enough to look _down_ on her. Tifa's eyes widened slightly at the look of loathing he gave…_"Where…? Where have I seen that look before?"_

Her gaze then snapped to the gloved hand tightening around her arm. "C-Cloud…?" She barely breathed, her voice shaking in fear as the pain began to throb up her arm.

"Let my pass." He said in a low tone. It seemed serrated and sliced through the air and down into her nerves, causing her arm to pull away instantly. For a few more breaths Cloud held his claw like grasp upon her arm and then let his fingers slip away.

Her eyes followed the blonde as he walked away and up the stairs… and a shudder flew down her spine, her temperature dropping… She didn't really understand why, but for some reason the only thing she could think of was- _"Sephiroth…"_

**Chapter 7: Captive**

Cloud winced when he woke up… his ass hurt like hell. So did his back, come to think of it. But when he thought of why, he couldn't help but shudder…

He swung his legs out of the bed, and tensed at the sight of a pair of black boots in front of his feet. His gaze slowly traveled upwards, following the leather cloak hanging from the man's shoulders… silver hair gleaming in the morning light. "Are you ready…?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud gave a nod. Then his eyes locked on the other two behind the man, also dressed in black leather and both leaning against the wall. "Good." Sephiroth said before smirking. "Get dressed."

* * *

Everyone was seated around the breakfast table when Cloud appeared around the corner. They all looked up at him at once and then a few smiled. "Good morning!" Yuffie chimed.

"Nh." Cloud acknowledged as he walked around the table and towards the kitchen, disappearing behind its door. After a few moments of shuffling around its contents, he reemerged with a plate of toast and eggs. Burnt, as usual.

"So Spiky, where were you yesterday?" Barret asked as the blonde sat down next to him, the rest of the table chatting amongst one another, except for the average few.

He shrugged and put some of the eggs onto his fork. "Meeting someone." He answered simply before putting the silverware's contents into his mouth. He kept his head and gaze low as he spoke, not wanting to look at the ones around him.

Barret looked a little confused at his response, but knew Cloud well enough to know when his friend didn't want to talk. "When'd you get home? We all went to sleep after waiting for a few hours but Jesus Cloud… if you're going to be out all night partying…" He joked, laughing a little.

"I bet he just went out and banged some chick." Reno's voice slipped into their conversation. He was across the table from the two of them.

Cloud's lips twitched up in a smirk, but then it vanished. "Yeah… Something like that…" He muttered more to himself than the other two.

Reno just laughed. "Wow… actually going with the jokes today Cloudy-boy? You _must_ be in a good mood!" Then the redhead's eyes moved to the woman next to him. "Unlike _some_ people…" He said softly.

"Reno! That's not very nice!" Yuffie scolded, she was sitting next to Tifa, the one who Reno was referring to. "Just because she's having a bad morning doesn't mean you should poke fun!"

Reno eyes just rolled. "Whatever…" He grumbled under his breath.

Cloud's eyes slid up to look at Tifa… Her fork hung in her hand loosely and was just shoveling food around on her plate… never actually bringing it to her lips. Her shoulders slumped slightly and her head hung low, hair over her eyes.

Then everyone looked up again to see another brunette walk through the door to the dining room. "Hey Leon! What's up?" Yuffie greeted cheerfully.

His smoky blue eyes just met her's and he ignored her greeting, walking into the kitchen to receive his annual morning caffeine. Cid shook his head slowly. "Same damn thing every morning." He said, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "He's gettin' worse than you Spike." He finished, gesturing down to the end of the table where Cloud sat.

The kitchen door swung back open and Cloud's eyes flashed up to watch him sit down next to Reno. Then they fell back to his food again, taking in another forkful.

…then something rang in the distance…

Brows furrowed all around the table at the sound of the doorbell, a few asking 'Are you expecting someone?' with their eyes. Reno rolled his eyes again and sighed heavily. "Fine… I'll get the damn thing." He grumbled, getting up out of his chair and shoving it back under the table roughly.

"Hey…" Yuffie's voice attracted the other's attention. "…where are Axel and Roxas…?"

* * *

"Alright alright!" Reno yelled at the door as the bell rang once more.

But as his hand reached for the knob, the door was suddenly flying towards him, his body crushed between its wooden surface and the floor. Then the weight increased and he looked up, eyes widening. "I believe we have a score to settle…" Yazoo hissed, his pistol pointed at Reno's face.

"Oh shi-!"

* * *

The whole table jumped at the loud crack of a gun… even Cloud… He wasn't sure _when_ they would show up… he just knew they _would._

A heartbeat's moment of shock went around the table and then they all rushed out to see what had happened. Tifa was out first and her eyes widened immediately to the site of the Organization filing into their home. Then they narrowed and she lunged forward, but a flash of black and yellow intersected her path and knocked her to the ground. "My my… aren't _you_ a pretty thing…" Larxene hissed as Tifa writhed below her.

"Tifa!" Yuffie cried out before rushing out as well. She threw her star out towards the blonde , but Larxene flipped their positions so it was now soaring towards the brunette instead. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened in horror as she watched her weapon fly towards her friend. "NO!"

The star made impact, but not with Tifa. Instead Leon had moved out into the path of the object, his sword drawn and pushing against it. Then he turned, keeping it on his blade until it slid off towards the oncoming sea of black. "Now!" A voice called from behind the group, and they burst forth to fight. Cloud ran in as well, his sword arriving when he saw Kadaj darting between the others… his eyes transfixed on the blonde ahead.

Their blades met with a loud clang and Kadaj moved in close to Cloud's ear. "Make this look good Brother…" He hissed before lifting his feet onto Cloud's blade and pushing him backwards.

Reno flew past his charging friends, Yazoo following quickly behind, his pistol drawn and shooting a blizzard of metal towards his face. Barret's metallic hand quickly morphed into his four barrel machine gun and aimed at Luxord. He shot, but a giant card appeared and deflected the bullets.

Yuffie retrieved her star, and turned quickly to hurl it in the direction of Zexion, who sat calmly in the corner. Her jaw dropped in shock when a giant hand comprised completely of water grabbed it and flung it back. She leapt out of the way and the weapon sliced into the wall, her feet landing upon it. She glared up at Demyx, his Sitar in hand. The girl grumbled to herself and then swung down from the star, pulling it free as she did, and rushed forward.

Vines shot up into the air from the wooden floor that appeared to have come alive. But their target suddenly vanished, and they entangled around themselves. Marluxia's body whirled around and his Scythe sliced downward towards the man behind him, the tip plunging down into the man's cape. Vincent glanced up for a second to see the vines hurling themselves at him and he jumped back, a fragment of his cape tearing at the corner.

Flames appeared all around Tifa, and she leapt up into the air, just in time before they closed in on themselves. "Axel!" Larxene cried out. The redhead gave a nod and then a ball of flame appeared in mid air, her daggers soaring through it. The burning blades were flying at Tifa and she had nowhere to go. Until Leon suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her back to earth before leaping back into the air, Roxas following him.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled to the teen hot on his trail. "Our job!" Roxas replied before throwing one of his key blades forward. Leon hit it away and then their blades met once one, Roxas pushing the brunette downward into the floorboards. Leon's eyes widened as the second Keyblade materialized into Roxas's empty hand. The teen smirked before plunging the blade down towards Leon's head.

Cloud back-flipped away from the brother as he lunged forward once more, the blonde landing on the opposing side of the room… and then he saw him…

Sephiroth's blade gleamed through the fray of attackers and Cloud couldn't help but stare in awe at his power… his body maneuvering like a snake… a snake that seemed to barely even _touch_ the others in order to make them fly away in separate directions…

Tifa shoved Larxene away from her and her gazed flickered to and from Cloud … and then turned back to look more closely. He wasn't moving, he was barely breathing as he watched _something_… Tifa's eyes quickly moved to trace his eyes' path and her heart froze. She looked back up at him frantically. _"Attack him! Please Cloud! Just attac-!"_ But her thoughts ran cold when she saw the smirk flash over his features and he lunged forward. "N-No…" She breathed… that hadn't been the Cloud she knew…

"Hey girly!" Tifa's head turned to face Larxene who was getting back to her feet. "I'm over here…" She snarled before lunging forward once more.

Sephiroth's face turned and he smirked, Cloud flying towards him, sword drawn. Sephiroth leapt up to meet him halfway and their swords clanged together… each blade giving off green sparks on contact.

Yuffie's eyes gleamed with excitement as she saw their blades clash. "Go Cloud!" She yelled up to him. "Woah!" She cried in surprise as another water attack was thrown her way. Then a duplicate of her star that Zexion created nearly sliced through her head, but she dodged them both.

Cid's spear plunged into the ground, having barely missed Kadaj's leg. He had taken over once Cloud had ditched the battle to fight Sephiroth. The mechanic glanced up to see their swords moving faster then ever, their bodies floating in mid-air, a look of concentration on their faces. Then Cloud was thrown backwards.

The blur of black whizzed above Tifa, and slammed against the wall over her head just as she gave Larxene the finishing punch to the jaw. Her head jerked upward to see Sephiroth land over him, grab his neck, and throw him down to the floor a few yards away. But when Axel's flames moved a little too closely to her legs, she jumped away and rebounded off the wall, her fist colliding with his gut.

Tifa stood back to full height, and turned to catch a glimpse of Cloud behind her, Sephiroth's hand around his neck and his spine against the wall. "Cloud!" she cried out in worry, she started to rush forward to assist, but then her legs tensed and her eyes widened.

That smirk was back on Cloud's lips… the perfect match painted across Sephiroth's… Her breath had stopped at the look in the men's eyes and she watched as Sephiroth slowly leaned forward… and their lips met…

- - - - - - - - -

The redhead staggered back and then fell to his knees. He immediately curled in on himself and his Chakrams disappeared… Roxas turned away from Leon for a moment and his eyes widened… heart running cold… "Axel!" He yelled, watching as the redhead fell, the dark stains of blood seeping from his back as wounds re-opened.

Leon took the chance, and attacked the blonde while he was off-guard, causing the teen to cry out in pain, his shoulder smacking against the ground harshly. The brunette looked up to see Tifa frozen in place, her eyes transfixed on one spot… He quickly followed the path of her gaze and saw Cloud push Sephiroth off of him, the man leaping backwards and vanishing into the brawl.

Cloud was breathless and his grip was loose around his blade. Leon immediately became worried and rushed to his friend's side. "Cloud… You okay?" he asked.

The blonde's eyes looked up into his and he nodded. "If you come with me… we might be able to finally get him…" Cloud said between pants that appeared to be from exhaustion…

Leon looked Cloud over for a second. Normally, he wanted Sephiroth to himself, but now…

Tifa took a step forward, finally breaking out of her shock. "N-No…! Leon wait!" She called out, but the brunette didn't hear him.

Leon gave him a nod and Cloud returned it. Leon lunged into the air to follow after Sephiroth, Cloud doing the same in an instant… but the brunette hadn't seen the green gleam in Cloud's eyes before he leapt…

The woman watched in horror as they chased Sephiroth up the stairs and towards the hall of bedrooms. Vincent suddenly appeared next to her and a hoard of vines crashed through the wall, the man jumping out of the way just in time. "Vincent…" She breathed softly to herself. Then she looked up at him. "Vincent!" He looked down and she pointed to the hallway. "Go after Cloud! NOW!"

The man heard the urgency in her voice and knew something was wrong. More vines lashed out at him, and he disappeared into the air.

He reappeared at the mouth of the hall to see Leon pinned against the wall by Sephiroth and then his eyes met the flash of a blade as it was hurled past his face, blocking his view from the two… But by the time it was out of his eyesight and halfway through the wall… the two were gone.

Vincent turned to see whose blade it was and his eyes widened as he watched Cloud's sword crumble away into black feathers upon the floor…

Then he realized how quiet it had become… He quickly turned to go back to the main room as his eyes scanned the floor…

All of the Organization members that had arrived had vanished, along with Yazoo and Kadaj… only huge vines and rubble were left of the floor… and all his comrades were looking terrible…

Tifa fell to her knees, her arms hanging by her sides as she stared into space, silent tears rolling down her cheeks… Yuffie quickly came to her side. "Hey guys! Come here!" She called to the others who all focused in on her. "Tifa… you okay…?" Yuffie asked softly, her hand gently laying itself upon Tifa's shoulder.

The brunette was shaking. She couldn't believe what she had seen… "Why…?" She whispered to no one in particular. "Why didn't I notice earlier…?"

The image of Sephiroth's lips touching Cloud's… their tongues meeting before they had closed the distance completely… the way Cloud pushed his head forward to silently urge Sephiroth's tongue to go deeper… their eyes closing in rapture… It played through her mind again and again…

Tifa closed her eyes and slowly bent forward until her head touched the floor. Everyone jumped when her fist pound against the wooden boards, the sound reverberating through the room. "WHY!?" She yelled out.

Yuffie got to her feet instantly and backed away, eyes looking over Tifa's form on the ground. "Wh-What is it…?" She asked timidly.

Tifa's head shook slowly from side to side, her forehead rubbing against the ground. "…We've been double crossed…" She breathed.

"Well no shit!" Cid said harshly from across the room. "That fucking Axel and his stupid love toy! They told them where-!"

"NO!" Tifa snapped, her eyes meeting Cid's, anger burning within them. "I DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT THEM! THE ONE I CARE ABOUT IS **CLOUD**!"

Everyone was stunned by the outburst… and it took a few moments, but Barret summed up enough courage and spoke… "You mean… Spiky…?" His voice tailed off. He couldn't seem to say it…

"Yes." They all turned to face Vincent who had materialized to the middle of the group. "And he's taken Leon."

"Woah woah woah… Cloud? _Our_ Cloud? Guys… think of who we're talking about…" Reno barged into the conversation. "He'd _never_ team up with Sephir-"

"He kissed him." Tifa mumbled.

They all turned back to her. "What…?" Yuffie asked, none of them having heard what she had said clearly.

Tifa's fingers clenched into tight fists and her arms shook slightly. "THEY KISSED!" She blurted out. "They **kissed** and then they ran off and **kidnapped** **Leon**!"

If the group had thought they were stunned before… They had no _idea_ what to call this…

* * *

Leon winced in pain. His head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and then blinked.

The room he was in was small and completely made of stone. The only light available was behind him and it was dim, but just bright enough to allow him sight. He tried to move his arms, but he soon found out that his wrists were hanging above him. He was sitting on a tall chair, his feet a few inches from the ground, but the bonds had pulled his arms up too tightly to allow him to stand.

Leon swallowed and started looking around a bit more desperately for something to help him out of this situation, and then his eyes rested upon the other figure in the corner.

"Cloud…?" He breathed.

The blonde was sitting on the floor and facing the brunette, hands behind his back. His head slowly rose to look up at the man. "Nnnwhat…? Leon?" He said in a tone that suggested he had been drugged and just woke up. Then his eyes widened and they began to dart around the room. "Wha- Where are we? What is this place!?"

Leon watched as Cloud began to panic, breath becoming unsteady… but his voice quickly rose up to stop it. "Cloud!" The blonde jumped slightly and he looked up at Leon. "Get a hold of yourself." He ordered. Then he looked over their separate situations and decided on a plan. "Look, I'm bound to the ceiling, but you- You _can_ move around right?"

Cloud blinked and then looked down at his wrists, repositioning them a little behind his back. "Yeah…"

"Good. So I'm assuming you can get up…?" Cloud nodded. "Okay… Then can you come over here and see if you can get me out of these things?" He said, pulling on the chains a little. He couldn't _believe_ he was giving his friend step by step instructions on how to escape… He had always thought of Cloud as being a bit more resourceful.

The blonde stood with a bit of difficulty and then slowly walked over to Leon… He approached him from behind, going out of the brunette's view before smirking and bringing his hands around to his front, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I think I could get you out of these…" He said normally before leaning closer to Leon's ear. "…for a price…"

Leon's eyes widened slightly, the words floating across the back of his ear in a hiss. "Cloud…?" He asked hesitantly, feeling the blonde's hands travel down his arms.

"Yes…?" He breathed against the brunette's neck.

Leon swallowed and his eyes closed to lock away the strange feeling tingling at the back of his mind. "What are you doing…?"

"Nothing…" Cloud answered, his lips traveling up the man's shoulder and across his neck. "…Just welcoming you…"

His hands drifted down the brunette's sides and he could feel Leon's body shudder below his touch. "Welcoming me…?"

Cloud smirked and then pulled away. "Yes." He confirmed, moving back in front of the brunette.

Leon's eyes widened as he got a better look at the blonde… Instead of his normal dark blue shirt and black cloth pants… he was wearing tight fitting leather that was close to what the brother's wore… except it had taken on a few changes to suit him better…

He still wore his wolf earrings but the shoulder guard was gone, along with the draping piece of black cloth that used to hang over his arm. Instead, he had a sleeveless shirt, but it was still a turtle neck with a zipper down the front, open a bit more than usual. The cloth that normally hung from his hips had also vacated to reveal a pair of pants that were tight at the top, but got looser on the way down.

But what caught Leon's attention most… was the collar upon Cloud's neck…

Then a light poured into the room… one MUCH brighter than the dim blue glow behind his back. Leon flinched and turned away as it streamed into his pupils. He looked back up in time to see Cloud smirk and turn to walk towards the taller figure in the doorway.

His breath caught as he watched Cloud comfortably let Sephiroth circle behind him, hands running up his arms and across his chest. Cloud bit his lip and his eyes closed when the man nipped at the sensitive flesh of his neck. A shiver flew down Leon's spine and he quickly looked away. He could almost feel that touch upon _his_ skin… "Oh, and Leon…?" Cloud's voice attracted the man's attention once more.

Cloud's eyes gleamed with sin before he spoke. "…welcome to your hell."

* * *

**YAY! I'm finally finished with the second one!**

**But now I just have to write the third one… Oh god… that's going to be difficult.**

**I mean, as you may have guessed, I have a difficulty with ending things. .**

**Hell, I'm not even sure HOW I'm going to end it!**

**Oh well… the first one I totally winged it.. maybe I can do it with the third one as well. lol**


	8. Bonus Chapters Teaser

**Bonus Chapters Teaser**

**These "bonus Chapters" (as I'm calling them) will be a wide-range of chapters that take place in parallel to the Tied to the Darkness Series, or during time-gaps in the stories. These will include – of course – my personal favorite pairing of Seph and Cloud, but also – for fans of **_**other**_** pairings – it may also include AkuRoku, Cleon, Seph/Leon, Zemyx, Soriku, and my personally created pairing – Marluxia and Yazoo, which I am VERY MUCH SO looking forward to writing. I have a feeling it'll be quite delicious. XD**

**But! To **_**really**_** make the story AND the pairing official, I have decided to be ultra nice to you fans out there, and not only post this notice on all **_**three**_** of my stories, but also give you a "teaser trailer" of one of the chapters I have in mind for Marluxia/Yazoo. I'm sure you'll love it. ^_~**

**And guess what else? It's right below this!**

**YAY! XD**

**So, hope you have fun reading, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**Hope to hear from you all soon,**

**~JT~

* * *

**

The assassin chuckled as he looked over his prey's alabaster skin, cracked with the green of his chosen weapon of pleasure, fingers drifting down over the brother's chest, earning a growl from the elegant creature he had ensnared, a smirk running up the man's lips in response to the sound. But even as the one currently bound to the wall struggled, he could only think of one thing, and one thing alone…

"_How did it get to this?"_

It had only been a few days since the blonde had been captured and Sephiroth's… "torture" had begun, and already everything was being thrown onto Yazoo to be taken care of. The entire day he had been rushing around all three of the base's floors, gathering information on the enemies' plans of retrieval, working on mapping out the life-stream, and now, he was stuck watching Vexen, their first to retrieve, navigate that same map in search for new members.

"I thought you said you had a signature presence already…" Yazoo grumbled irritably. He was getting tired of standing there, watching a little screen flash green designs of the life-stream and a giant metal hoop do nothing at all.

"I did. Now it seems he is trying to escape further into the life-stream… Of course, I know this man well enough to guess his next point of travel, even when dead." The scientific mind replied. Oh, I'm sorry, _showed off_.

It was almost eerie how much of a resemblance the man had to professor Hojo… Not physically, but mentally, they were almost spitting-images of one another… and it gave the Sephiroth portion of Yazoo the chills. "Well, when you find him, contac-"

"There!" The man suddenly blurted, pointing a thin finger to the screen, a red dot appearing on its radar. "There he is… Our Assassin." Vexen grinning as he spoke. Then he turned to face Yazoo swiftly. "Go! Get Sephiroth, for only one who has been in and out of the lifestream is able to retrieve the dead. Quickly!" He was showing off his knowledge again… But what he didn't know was that he was also pissing off the Brother.

At that, Yazoo glared down at the other. He did not like being neither ordered, nor commanded as though he were owned by such a leech of a human being. "_Brother_ is otherwise preoccupied."

"Nonsense! He must-!"

"He must do nothing. Not for _you_, Number Four." But before Vexen could retort, Yazoo's eyes glimpsed the red spec moving yet again… and quickly. "Open it." He said suddenly, positioning himself in front of the large metal hoop, not much larger than the Brother himself, only really crafted to sprout one person at a time.

"If I open that, you will be sucked in with him! You can't possibly-!"

"Open the gate, or else we will lose him." Yazoo said bluntly, reptilian eyes glaring deep into the scientist's pupils.

"Tch!" Vexen hissed out, before putting in the commands to open the gate, fingers working quickly to plug in the "spec's" coordinates more precisely.

Yazoo's hair blew backwards at the burst of wind from the life-stream when the gate opened like an eye, gaze staring directly into its black and green depths, random strands of it almost reaching out for him in a sense, their 'fingers' lapping at his arms and hands hungrily, trying to draw the undead brother back into its open mouth. But Yazoo didn't move… He had been within this great abyss once before, and death no longer frightened him. Not after his elder brother had pulled him free through this very tear in its flesh, the man also showing no fear towards the entity he had seen many times before.

"How close is he?" Yazoo asked, taking a step forward, eyes peering deep within for any sign of movement, any shape or shadow.

"Very." Vexen replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen… "Here! He should be there now!"

And at that, Yazoo's eyes caught it… the silhouette of a man floating through its waters, and his arm reached out swiftly, plunging deep within the life-stream, up to his elbow being consumed… then his shoulder… until he touched something, and couldn't help but smirk in triumph to himself. "Got chya."

But his eyes suddenly widened as he felt something begin to crawl up his skin, across his arm, and he took a step back, confused and deterred at the sight of vines growing up across his flesh, arm completely immobilized underneath their green skins as they grew closer and closer to his shoulder. Then his other hand reached out, gripping his encased wrist through the gate, pulling to get himself free, exposing his hand from the stream… along with a flash of deep-green.

Vexen only began to cackle behind him as Yazoo started to breathe heavy with fear, vines sprouting out all around the edges of the gate, creeping across the floor and gripping to its cracks… to the Brother's legs and the walls behind him, pulling something free. But then the head of a man breached the stream's surface, his mouth cracking open to allow him a large breath of air, his hand outstretching to grip just below Yazoo's encased elbow, pulling upon him until his foot stepped through the gate, landing steady on the floor. Yazoo could only stare in partial awe and horror as the man's body began to emerge, the life-stream screaming in anguish as he was torn through its flesh, tendrils of black gripping tight to his shoulders and hips, trying to make the Assassin stay.

But Yazoo's gaze faltered as he looked down to his arm, the vines starting to retreat, almost as though they were moving back within the man's very veins to escape… The man whose body was now stepping free of the stream's grasp… it's black hands of the dead crawling back into the darkness… vines leaving the floor and walls… the wind dying slowly until the gate's eyes were closed once more, leaving Yazoo disheveled and panting from the experience, heart ringing in his ears.

But then he realized one problem… As he looked back down to his arm, he noticed… the imbecile's hand was still holding onto him like a child would his mother.

"Yazoo…" Vexen started, grinning crookedly as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two, placing his hand atop the assassin's shoulder. "This is Marluxia. Number Eleven."

At that, the Brother's eyes lifted to look over the other, arm becoming irritated with being held, but the action he saw in progress only made a single silver brow rise. Marluxia… was bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yazoo." And, just as smoothly as he spoke his words, the Graceful Assassin moved his hand to rest gently below Yazoo's fingers, lips moving to kiss the top of his hand, lips laying soft upon his flesh, only to leave in a silent smirk…

But the brother was unimpressed.

Marluxia jumped slightly and looked back up at the other as Yazoo's arm was wrenched away from his grasp, eyes still going un-met while Yazoo abruptly turned to stalk out of the room. "Don't touch me." He almost snarled. He had had enough for the day and needed to meet Sephiroth outside their captive's door in thirty minutes. At this rate he would be late, and he was sure he no longer looked professional after such a ridiculous experience.

But his steps were halted suddenly, only a few feet from the door, as something wrapped around his ankle, keeping him grounded. He sighed not even bothering to look down, nor turn around, knowing already that what was around his foot was most-likely some type of foliage created by the man walking towards him from behind. Yazoo sighed, exasperated with these antics… "Is there something you need…?"

"Well…" Marluxia started, smirking behind the other as he neared, "I _do_ see something I _want_…"

Yazoo's eyes widened slightly and he felt himself shiver at the words whispered beside his ear, the Assassin's breath running hot across his neck. But before any average human could've reacted, Yazoo snarled beneath his breath and whirled around, elbow in a course to plunge directly into the other's stomach… But at that exact moment, Yazoo's eyes locked onto the other's gaze, his breath being taken only for the briefest of moments, the sharp blue running cold and deep within his mind… piercing and analyzing his very existence within that single moment… and it made him shudder.

But what he also soon realized was how beautifully the other dodged his attack, the man's hand coming up to grip his wrist and pull him forward as he moved back up, the motion seemingly effortless on Marluxia's part, and Yazoo couldn't help but stumble into the assault as lips met.

Jade eyes widened considerably at the increased pressure, Marluxia's other hand - not still gripping to Yazoo's arm – moving up to support the Brother's head as the kiss became increasingly sexual, a tongue daring to try and pry open Yazoo's lips… which only angered him more.

Suddenly, Marluxia found himself on the floor, hand clutching his cheek, looking up with a gaze as sharp and angered as lightning to watch the Brother's once-bound foot touch back to the ground, slit pupils looking down upon him as though he were a mere pest just waiting to be smashed. Of course, the Assassin still couldn't help but smirk when he saw that he had the other panting. "Do not. Touch me." Yazoo growled, the words soft but jagged, being spoken only moments before he turned away yet again to head down the hallway.

But upon one of his steps away, his eyes widened, a collective growth of vines bursting forth from the ground around his foot, their backs arching like snakes before they all struck forward, constricting upon Yazoo's flesh, paralyzing him and tying his arms to his sides. Then the chuckle flowed up from behind him, the Assassin standing from the floor and walking closer. "Did you really think that I'd let you go that easily…?" He asked, the tone of his voice making it obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely, Yazoo struggling against the bonds, throwing an infuriated gaze of green towards the others eyes as he circled the Brother, Marluxia only smirking in response.

"Let me free." Yazoo commanded, snarling… threatening.

But his demands weren't met as Marluxia only laughed under his breath, "And why would I do that…?" He asked as he moved in closer once more, lips nearing the other's earlobe. "Especially when I've caught such a _tantalizing_ dish…" Yazoo gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the feeling of the man's tongue running up the shell of his ear, a soft puff of breath cooling the heated skin as the other spoke the next word. "Now…" Marluxia whispered, fingers drifting up the other's chin, tilting up Yazoo's head before the Brother jerked it away to the side, giving him a look that could _kill_. "Care to point me in the direction of the closest vacant room…?" He said, smirking, fingers twining around the zipper at the top of Yazoo's cloak, undoing it slowly to reveal the skin of the Brother's neck and collarbone… eyes taking in every inch… already hungry for more.

"You're disgusting." Yazoo hissed between his teeth, gaze practically _burning_ with revulsion for the other, squirming slightly against the bonds constricting his arms.

But Marluxia went unthreatened by the other's serpentine gaze, his mind already set. "Then that should act as inspiration to find me a room…" He said simply, before slowly running a slick line up across the Brother's jugular with his tongue, Yazoo's head reflexively tipping back… the Assassin laying a kiss below his bitten ear. "Unless of course… you'd _wish_ people to see something so disgusting fucking you out in the hallway?"

Yazoo's eyes widened, the gasp that escaped his lips shuddering, along with his spine. "You…. You wouldn't dare it." He half threatened, half asked… almost afraid…

"Mmmno… _I'm _not doing the daring…" Marluxia said softly, allowing his plants to move ever-so-slightly away from the Brother's clothes, unzipping him further… the smooth plains of his chest now being unveiled to the cold air around them, their flesh rising and falling with his breaths… Marluxia loving every intake of air. "_You_ are."

Yazoo gasped again, only slightly louder as the stranger's heated mouth encased one of his nipples, the Brother reflexively biting his lower lip to keep himself from making any further sounds. _"This man is insane…!" _He thought as he felt Marluxia's tongue run roughly across the nub's hardening surface, Yazoo's body acting against his mind as his skin flared underneath the touch. "Ngh-! Shit…" Yazoo said below his breath as the other's teeth pulled at his sensitive flesh, swallowing hard in order to keep control on his own body. Was this moron really going to do this out in the middle of the hallway…? Where ANYONE could see?

"You're trembling…" The man remarked softly against the Brother's skin, the tips of his lips barely touching Yazoo's nipple one last time before pulling completely away, Yazoo's eyes watching as he stood back to full height before him, glaring venomously even as he panted. "From your body's reaction, one would think you're actually _enjoying_ this…" He said as he smirked devilishly, deep blue eyes gleaming with desires Yazoo did not want to help him accomplish.

"I'm not. _Trust_ me." The Brother grated back.

"Well then, am I to assume you won't help me in finding a place to properly play with you…?" Marluxia asked with a grin, moving closer to the other's face, Yazoo desperately moving his head back, his eyes sending warnings of pain that would ensue if the man was brave enough to untie him.

"Why would I ever take orders from scum like you…!" The Brother snarled, his shoulders twisting as he tried to free himself, legs and arms still ensnared, plants tightening back around him.

But the Assassin only smirked, his eyes telling Yazoo of his stubbornness immediately. "Fine then… I'll just have to try _every_ room in this hall until I find an empty one." He spoke, his lips moving close to the brother's ear once more, the final words sending chills through Yazoo's mind, eyes widening in shock… Until his body was suddenly thrown aside, shoulder crashing harshly into the wall, a sound of pain escaping his lips upon impact, the vines moving to tie his hands behind his back, releasing his legs in turn.

But before he could even think of looking for the other, locating the target to attack, a hand grasped above his elbow tightly, a new vine running around the back of his head and over his eyes, blinding the Brother completely to the world around him. "What're you—mmrf!" But another quickly grew to encase his mouth… except with this plant, something started to pry apart his lips, pushing past them to enter his mouth, laying ominously upon his tongue…

But all he could do was squirm and try to speak incoherent words to the man beside him, panic starting to take hold, body thrashing wildly against his restraints, until he was held still by Marluxia's hand, cupping his chin tightly. "Sssh, my little pet…" He spoke softly, brushing back the others hair, letting it rest behind Yazoo's ear. "You must be careful with the fruit in your mouth… You wouldn't want to bite it, not knowing what it is…"

Yazoo gulped… his jaw suddenly very tense around the bulbous plant acting as a ball-gag to his mouth, his skin's temperature dropping as he realized… this person was not like others he had met before… He had no restraint in getting what he wanted…

"But don't be afraid…" Marluxia continued, Yazoo clearly being able to hear the smirk upon the other's lips as the words slithered through the air. "This is just when the _real_ fun begins."

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Mwa ha haaa~**

**I'm so evil. XD**

**Lol**

**But! Doesn't that just drive you nuts enough to wanna know what HAPPENS?**

**Hell, I do… I haven't even WRITTEN this yet. o.o**

**But oh well… I have tons of ideas for these two, and I know they'll ALL be yummy, so I do believe you fans out there will enjoy them as much as I will… and Yazoo will.**

***evil grin***

**But anyhoop~**

**Don't worry about the wait, school's over now for me, so the new story (which has yet to be named… any suggestions? .;;) will be up soon. I SWEAR.**

**I'm really psyched to write it, so it shouldn't take **_**too**_** long.**

**But what's sad is the fact that this will be the SECOND chappy to the new installments into the story-line. The first is an answer to the question, "How did Sephiroth catch Cloud in the first place?" which a lot of people have been asking… So why not answer?**

**But, I think I'll shut up now and let you review.**

**I'm just so EXCITED! XD**

**Alright… please review, and I'll be busy writing up the next chapter. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~JT**


End file.
